iDiary
by the-purple-fuzzle
Summary: Freddie has a journal he writes in on his laptop. When Freddie leaves his laptop at school, he doesn’t realize the dire consequences. Anyone could find it…anyone could read it…
1. Entry 31

iDiary

**Chapter 1: Entry #31**

A/N: Yay! My third fanfiction story! For those of you wondering when I will get We See the Future up, it will be soon. It's just that the first chapter is very long, and I have to plan ahead. And school is starting back up tomorrow. :( But it will be up before next Friday- I promise. Please enjoy iDiary! I don't own iCarly...sigh.

_Entry #31_

_I can't believe I've been writing in this journal for a month now. It doesn't seem that long. Anyways, today, EVIL Ms. Briggs assigned us this "foreign places" assignment. I wanted someplace cool, like Italy, China, Canada, France, Britain, you know- a powerful place or someplace with good food. We had to choose our place out of a hat. I ended up getting Kazakhstan! Even though you won't read this, no offense to anyone who is from Kazakhstan. (Kazakhstanian?) It's just that bringing in the food item will be hard. I want something I like. If only I had Italy! Lasagna or pizza! I guess this sounds sorta (ignore grammar, it's a journal-and you shouldn't be reading it anyways) stereotypical of me, sorry, but Italy does have GREAT pasta! _

_A__nyways, I could have always done something decent with Kazakhstan. The worst part of the project is that I got paired up with Sam! She's not going to do any work. And, all we're gonna do is fight._

_I really wish we would stop fighting. As previously expressed, in entry #14 (funny how I can remember the exact #) I think Sam has an alibi for all the teasing. I'm still not sure what I feel about her. If I were to stop right now and look back at other entries, such as # 5 and # 19, I would see that I sometimes hate her. But, I don't really hate her. I just get mad sometimes. If I consider the motive for her teasing, then I think I may just like her back as well. _

_Or, she could just as well hate my guts and I think she's in love. You can never tell with girls. It's odd how you can confuse love and hate. I'll get back to you tomorrow on the whole Kazakhstan project. Fun, fun, fun. (Dripping with sarcasm.) I wonder how Sam would react if she found this…I wonder if she really has feelings for me. I hope she does. It would be nice if she were nice to me for a change. And for the sake of being nice, not a bet._

_Okay, that's all for today,_

_- Freddie _

Freddie closed out of Microsoft Word, in a document labeled iJournal. Then he closed down his laptop. His mom would probably call him to join her at the table for dinner soon. It would probably be something disgustingly healthy- like brussel sprouts.

Freddie couldn't decide which was worse, his mom's meatloaf that-makes-you want-to-throw-up phase or her healthy green food that-makes-you-want-to-throw-up phase.

As if on cue, Mrs. Benson called for her son to join her for a "healthy family dinner". After the "dinner", if you could really call it that, Freddie went back to his bedroom and turned on his laptop, starting to find Kazakhstan facts.

Some things were cool. It was the 9th largest country, and had over 100 different nationalities. He stopped researching food when he encountered a sheep head dish. Around 8:30, Freddie's mom came to his room and told him to start getting ready for bed.

Freddie knew not to argue with his mom, though it was early. It was "better for him" this way. A growing boy like him needed sleep. Once he was all ready for bed, and his mom had left, Freddie did more research in his bed. He needed to get a head start to make up for all the work Sam wouldn't do.

Time passes; it's morning, right before Freddie leaves for school

"Freddie, before you leave, you have to give me your goodbye kiss!"

"Yes, mom." Freddie gave his mom an icky goodbye kiss and then ran to leave the apartment.

"Wait right there, young man! Why are you trying to leave so quickly? What are you hiding? Or am I forgetting something?"

"Fine, I was trying to bring my laptop to school."

"Freddie! You know better! It could get damaged!"

"I'll be careful."

"Okay, possibly just this once, if you have a good reason. Good reasons do not involve playing games to interfere with the educational instruction of your teachers. Do you still want to bring it to school?"

"Yes, mom, I'm bringing it to school. Don't worry, it'll be fine. I won't lose it, please let me! I won't play games on it; we're using school laptops in class for a project. I wanted to use mine instead since I already typed up some facts on it. Please!"

"Fine, just keep it with you at all times."

"Yes!" Freddie headed out the door with his backpack and his laptop in its carrying case. Finally, he would be able to bring his laptop to school! Okay, well, he had done it before, but he always had to sneak it past his mother. Now it could officially belong there! It was great that he could bring it. Nothing bad could happen, right?

"Hold on there, Freddie! I knew I forgot something! Here's your moisturizer!"

"MOM! I do not need a moisturizer cream!"

"I don't think you need to bring your laptop to school."

"Fine. I need the moisturizer."

"Good. Here it is. Now you take care of your laptop."

"I will. I've got to leave, mom! I'm gonna miss the bus."

"Goodbye Freddie! Have fun and learn!"

Freddie ran down the stairs to the lobby. Carly and Sam were already down there, waiting for him. (A/N: Sam doesn't live in the apartment, but that stop is the closest one to her house or apartment, whatever one you want, so she walks there to wait for the bus.)

"Over-mothering moments?" Sam asked with a smirk when Freddie joined them later than usual. Freddie didn't answer. He just threw the small tube of moisturizing cream into the trashcan.

"The bus is here!" Freddie followed Carly out the lobby door. That was a mistake. Never ever walk in front of Sam. Or really even behind her. Be first when she is last and be last when she is first in line. Right as he was walking down the bus aisle to his seat, Sam tripped him. He quickly got up, ignored Sam's laugh, and sat down in his seat.

Carly and Sam were sitting together in the seat opposite him. He opened his laptop case and made sure it wasn't effected by his fall. It was fine. Freddie opened his document on Kazakhstan research and added more information to it.

"Hey, you sneaked that past your mom again! High five!"

"One, I am not going to high five you; you would hurt me somehow." Sam smiled at his remark. "And two, I didn't sneak it, she actually allowed me to bring my laptop today. I convinced her so we could use it for our project."

"So I get to use it?" Sam asked, excited.

"No, everything you touch, dies." Freddie joked.

"Oh, it that case…" Sam reached over the aisle and touched Freddie's shoulder.

"Not funny."

He was going to keep the laptop by his side. And while working with their partners, Sam would not be allowed to touch it at _all_! **Now nothing could possibly go wrong!**

A/N: Famous last words, right? :) R&R please! This was quite a long 1st chapter. There will be a lot more diary entries to read in later chapters. Please don't think this is some unoriginal plot where Freddie leaves his laptop in the classroom, Sam finds it, and then they end up going out. It is MUCH more complicated! MUWAHAHAGHA! Oops, I accidentally typed G in my evil laugh. :P

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	2. Heartburn

iDiary

**Chapter 2: "Heartburn"**

A/N: Hey there! Sorry it has taken sooo long to update. Since I keep missing the bus in the morning, my mom "computer banned" me. I'm still not supposed to be on here till Saturday, but I had to post! I'm at school. We're using laptops. I'm so naughty! XD I don't own iCarly.

The bus ride went fairly quickly; Freddie searched for facts and Sam and Carly talked. Unfortunately, the bus was later today than usual. They had to take a long side route due to a traffic accident.

Once at the school, Freddie frantically ran inside to his locker, stuffing books in and taking some out. He would not be late. He could not be late. It is physically impossible for a Freddie Benson to get a little "T" -for tardy- mark next to his name on the attendance.

He was all frazzled and stressed by the time he made it into his seat, literally a second before the bell rang. He looked around, expecting to not see Carly and Sam; after all, he had not seen them at their lockers. To his surprise, Sam was sitting in her spot (two seats to the left of him and one seat up, right in front of the teacher) and Carly was in hers (one seat to the left and three seats back). (He sat all the way to the right, second chair.) They were not out of breath like he was.

The morning announcements that no one cared about, because everyone always talked over them, came on. Freddie took this time to turn around to Carly and ask why they weren't late. She was "busy" talking to Jake, so he left her alone. Stupid Jake. He didn't want to get out of his seat like some of the other students were; he was a model pupil.

But he was too curious about Carly and Sam not being late and got up to ask Sam. Sam was at her seat, looking suspicious.

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"Making paper airplanes for study hall."

"Okay…"

"Why'd you come over here?"

"I wanted to know why you and Carly weren't almost late and I was."

"For someone so smart, you can be so stupid sometimes, Freddie!"

"Hey!"

"We didn't have to go to our lockers. We had L.A. homework last night, which I didn't do anyways, but I still brought my book home. We all had it in our backpacks. So we just ran here. Feel stupid?"

"Yes, as I often do when you're around."

"Good, I'm doing my job. And isn't that kinda funny considering our grades?"

"CLASS! Please settle down and get in your seats." Mr. Morri, their Language Arts teacher, brought some order back to his classroom. "Please pass up your answers to your homework questions. Today, we are going to continue on our poet project. As you know, you present tomorrow, so whatever you don't finish in class will be homework. If you happen to finish early, go over your work. If you are satisfied with it, then you may read."

Freddie, back in his seat and angry at himself for almost being late, (even though Mr. Morri didn't really care since the students were never in their seats until after the announcements) opened his backpack. He pulled out his green L.A. folder and passed up his homework. He looked in his backpack for his L.A. text book. He couldn't find it.

He had put it in his locker by mistake. Now he was really angry with himself. He was so stupid. He had finished his project yesterday, but he wanted to go over it, like Mr. Morri had said. His poet to research had been Robert Frost, so it was easy. It wasn't some obscure poet that was hard to research. Freddie had written 10 pages over the maximum for the project, but Mr. Morri always forgave Freddie for over-doing it because his was "of such high quality".

Realizing that he couldn't do anything, Freddie raised his hand.

"Yes, Freddie?"

"I was wondering if I could use my laptop for more research."

"I know you probably are over the required number of pages already, but if you feel as if you need more information, you may use your laptop. I know you will, but it is standard that I must remind you to only use your laptop for _school purposes_- no games."

"Yes, sir." Freddie got out his laptop and, for the first time, he purposely disobeyed a teacher's orders. He opened his iJournal document and began typing.

_Entry #32_

_Dear Journal,_

_I am writing this in class, surprisingly. It's just that I really don't have anything else to do…I'm not even sure what I should write about, but I have a lot of class time left to figure out what to say_

Freddie paused for a while, thinking.

_Okay, here's something. I've had a really bad morning so far. The bus was late, I went to my locker when I didn't have to, Sam said I was stupid, I left my L.A. book in my locker by accident, I was almost late to class and Sam said I was stupid._

_I can't believe Sam said I was stupid! I just wasn't thinking, and I was having a bad morning. But I'm not stupid. She knows I hate it if she alludes to the fact she is smarter than me in anything. But I'm better at her at everything except insults, being lazy, and toughness. I know, I know, she's tougher. But I…I don't know why Sam bothers me so much than she usually does._

_Right now, she has her textbook open and she's writing in it. I think she's drawing mustaches on all of the people in the book. Last time on iCarly, she said, "Hi, I'm Sam, and I like to deface my school books by adding mustaches to all the faces!" It was cute. Whoa! Cute! Why did I say cute? Sam's not cute. Sam is tough. But…I know there's more to her than she lets on. There's something…there's more than what meets the eye._

Freddie stops and deletes the next part the sentence he wrote, "Even though what meets the eye is very…"

_I can't believe it, but I keep almost writing she is pretty._

Freddie stops to gaze at Sam.

_But I guess she is. She's the opposite of Carly. With Carly, _

"Start packing up, class. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to finish your poet projects tonight!"

Freddie was angry. He didn't get to finish writing down his feelings. He hadn't figured them out yet, and was confused. He saved his iJournal and closed his laptop; it didn't need to be shut down. He had everything packed and walked out the door. Sam was ahead of him, talking to Carly. He started comparing then in his head.

Freddie was so enveloped in his thoughts that he walked past his next class, math. He turned around, more upset with himself. Then he had a brilliant idea. He wouldn't be able to sort through his feelings going over math problems, so…

Freddie walked into the classroom and over to Miss. Yevery's desk instead of his seat.

"Um, Miss. Yevery?"

"Hello Freddie. Do you need something?"

"May I have a bathroom pass?"

"Sure." She opened a drawer in her desk and took out the pass. "Here you go."

Freddie tried not to smile as he left the classroom. He was one of her favorite students. She almost never gave passes, but he had got one. Perhaps he was one of her favorites because he actually got the questions she asked him right.

He entered the bathroom. No one else was in it- good. He was worried there would be someone who was late to class still in the bathroom. He took his backpack off, he forgot to leave it in the classroom, and tossed it by the door. He took out his laptop and walked into one of the stalls. He immediately left and went to the next stall.

Still disgusted at the rude person who had previously used the first stall, he put the toilet seat cover of the second stall down and sat on it. He laid his laptop on his knees and opened it. He was aware of the awkwardness of the situation, if someone was to come into the bathroom and hear typing…But this was a quiet place. Other surroundings would be a lot better, but he had to make do with what he had.

His computer, since the top had been shut, asked for his username and password. Freddie typed in "Fredster" and then "iCarly159". His settings loaded and he opened Microsoft Word. Once that loaded Freddie opened his iJournal. He read where it had left off (_I can't believe it, but I keep almost writing she is pretty. But I guess she is. She's the opposite of Carly. With Carly, ) _and then continued.

…_you see she's beautiful right away, and you want to get to know her. But Carly's not much more, I mean she has personality, but…there's no right way to say this…with Sam you might be scared of her, or think she's bad, but she actually cares and she is prettier as you get to know her, you see her person, who she really is, and she is wonderful and more beautiful than you thought before you knew her and I think I've just fallen in love with her…_

_I am in shock. From myself. I don't know what happened there, but know that I know for sure; I can't deny it! I love Sam! Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. I can't believe it! Who would've thought I would have loved Sam! Or would decide I do in a __**bathroom stall**__! How messed up __**is**__ this world? I can't believe it still. Who would have thought? But, then again…we would make a cute couple. Okay, I'm losing the little manliness I clung to when I started this: I'm talking about cute couples!_

_I wonder how Sam feels toward me. Her teasing must be because she is insecure of her feelings, right? I have to make sure of that before I tell her I'm in love…_

_But then there's this whole Carly thing I have to take care of. I can't believe I was interested in her. That wasn't even a crush. It was a shallow obsession because she was a close friend who was pretty and if we dated, I would be the envy of all the guys, even stupid Jake!_

_On the subject of Jake, he is…I don't know how to say this without using any bad words, but I'll try…an arrogant, self-obsessed, majorly shallow, repulsive, unintelligent,- no, wait, make that brainless-, uncaring, little slime ball without any singing talent. I'm feeling much better now. I can't believe how many girls go after Jake! Anybody, even Jeremy, is better than Jake. Of course, Jeremy isn't as attractive to girls, but he is a much better person! _

_I cannot stand how Carly obsesses over Jake! Even Sam thinks he's cute! But of course, she would rather hang out with me. Score one for Freddie! Plus…okay, sorry, I'm using all my limited time bashing Jake when I could be typing about Sam! I can't wait until Briggs! Ew! Never thought I'd say that, but it's my next class I have with Sam before lunch. And we have to work together on our project._

_I have to wrap it up in here, or Miss. Yevery will start to wonder… Okay before I go, I am giving myself a mission: I must find out how Sam feels towards me. If the feelings are mutual, I will tell her I love her. And I have to find it out without asking Carly. Because Carly will just tell Sam I'm interested in her before I can. Okay, Operation SamXFreddie, go! Actually, it should be one word. I'll combine them. Fam or Seddie. Seddie sounds cooler. I'll go with that. Operation Seddie! _

_Goodbye for now,_

_- Freddie_

Freddie knew he had taken a long time, probably about 15 minutes. There was no way he could pass it off as simply "he had to go". He shut the laptop lid in his hurry without closing his iJournal, or saving it for that matter. He opened the stall, shoved his laptop into its case and grabbed his backpack.

As he rushed back to the classroom, he was worried about getting in trouble. Then, suddenly, another brilliant idea "fell from the sky". He was a little shaken that he had so many authority-defying moments today and was about to have another.

He had reached Miss. Yevery's classroom. He tried to contort his face into a painful expression. He opened the door. Miss. Yevery was writing something on the board. She turned around, her red hair rubbing some marker off the whiteboard.

"I…don't feel so good…got sick…need to go the clinic…" Freddie thought that actually sounded like he was about to get sick.

"Okay, Freddie. You can go to the clinic. Make sure to ask your classmates about this lesson later, it's important."

Freddie was impressed with himself. Maybe he should start an acting career if a technical producing one didn't work out…but he did feel a little queasy. He had asked to go to the clinic because he couldn't stop thinking about Sam. He wouldn't be able to concentrate in class until he got to Social Studies class with Sam. Then he would be able to concentrate (on Sam).

He entered the clinic. No one else was in there except Mrs. Totters, the nice, old, clinic nurse.

"Name?" She asked.

"Freddie Benson."

"Okay." She typed his name into the computer log; the school had a certain system that had to keep track of clinic visits and such. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Well…I uh, don't feel so well."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"Uh, my stomach feels funny, like I'm nervous and I feel dizzy. I also have this weird headache that won't go away. But it doesn't hurt. It's just weird and makes me feel off-balanced."

"Interesting." Mrs. Totters smiled wisely. "You may lie down if you need to." Freddie laid down on one of the cot-bed things.

"When did you first start to feel this way?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"It's been coming gradually all day, but I just was overcome by sickness about 20 minutes ago." Freddie said, realizing that, oddly enough, he had begun to feel all this just around the time he discovered his love for Sam.

"Interesting." Mrs. Totters smiled a knowing smile.

"What do you mean by interesting?"

"Honey, you have a very serious disease."

"What!" Yelped Freddie.

"Yes dear, and it's call love."

"Oh…"

"Things making a little more sense, now?" She laughed. "I've seen it many times. I'm not going to give you advice on how to handle your…newfound obsession, I'm kidding, don't overdo it. No stalking and whatnot. Too much of a good thing, you know? No, but no matter what you end up doing, telling this lucky girl or not, to get rid of these feelings, you should express your feelings to yourself. Either talk to someone about it or write it down."

"I already have a journal. I have written some things already."

"Good. Do you need to talk about it?"

"Well, I don't really want to go to my next class…"

"I'll excuse you. You need to talk things out. Now do you want to write, or talk to me?"

"Um…I guess I'll talk. I've already wrote stuff."

"Okay, so, you don't have to tell me names, but explain your situation."

"It's fine, I love…" Freddie paused; this was the first time he was going to say he loved Sam out loud. "…Sam. Sam Puckett."

At this, Mrs. Totters chuckled, "Oh yes; I know Sam quite well. She's always coming in here after fights. Not that she wants to, but her teachers make her. I've also talked to her several times while she was waiting to be called into the principal's office. She's much better-behaved than others think…I know her quite well."

"Are you gonna tell her!?"

"Oh, never, dear, I'm leaving that up to you. What do you think about telling her?"

"Well…for sometime now, I've had this notion that…"

"Yes?"

"I thought that she liked me way before I liked her more than a friend."

"That sounds very promising. What made you think that?"

"Besides the fact that we've been friends for forever; she always teases me. And, like, it isn't the mean type of teasing…it's more like…she's fighting down her own feelings."

"That sounds like Sam- fighting. What do you think about telling her that you like her more than a friend?"

"I'm still not sure if she likes me the same way…"

"Freddie, sweetie, you're having doubts now. You just said that you thought your feelings were mutual."

"But what if they aren't? And, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you just trying to get my hopes up?"

"In one sense, I hope to make you see the situation is more probable than you think." Her eyes twinkled when she said this.

"But-"

"Remember this, hon, with love, all things are possible."

"If Sam does-"

"Excuse me; I need a Band-Aid." Freddie turned to see an older girl wearing all black come into the clinic.

"Sure thing, Lauren. So how are you these days? I haven't seen much of you since you stopped needing your crutches…" Mrs. Totters handed the girl a Band-Aid for her scraped knee.

"I'm okay. I have Mr. Mason for science, though…ugh."

"Yes, he gives out too much homework. I've heard lots of kids complaining about his assignments. Come back if you need another one. Or, here, I'll give you an extra bandaid now. Take care, sweetie."

The girl took the extra bandaid and said goodbye.

"You're friends with all of the students, aren't you?" Freddie asked Mrs. Totters.

"I would hope so. You wouldn't trust someone who wasn't your friend giving you advice, now would you? And by advice I don't just mean medical advice. Now where were we?"

"I was gonna ask you…what should I do if Sam doesn't like me back?"

"Hold it, hon. You're forgetting two things. One, you're friends to begin with. You're very lucky. Lots of people fall in love with people who don't even know they exist. She at least loves you as a friend. If she doesn't like you more than that, you will still have a friendship. And-"

"-But it would be a weird friendship. If she didn't feel the same, we would both…just…it wouldn't be the same as before I told her…"

"So you're trying to decide between a secure friendship with the misery of not telling Sam and the possibility of an insecure friendship, but your feelings have been expressed. You think it's either friendship or love, huh?"

"Exactly! How do you know, do you read minds or something?"

"I was a kid once, a long time ago, perhaps, but I was one. Let me tell you the second thing you were forgetting. Before you even think about Sam rejecting you, which she won't, you have to decide how you're gonna tell her."

"But shouldn't I also prepare for the worst?"

"Freddie, you're just delaying the message. If you are going to tell her, then tell her. You never know when you will have the chance again. If you wait too long, she might be in love with another, perhaps someone like Jake…" Her eyes sparkled mischievously when she said this.

Freddie didn't realize that Mrs. Totters had indirectly said Sam was in love with him. His mind kept imagining Sam holding hands with that…that Jake. Sam wouldn't ever dare! Would she? She would rather be with her Freddie, right? That made him wonder how it would be like, to hold hands with Sam…

"How should I tell Sam?"

"Finally, dear, the first question I asked you…" She chuckled, amused, but in a kind way. "You should tell her how you see fit. When the right opportunity comes."

"But when will the right opportunity come?"

"Don't ask me! I'm no psychic. I don't know what will happen, or when it will. But you will know the moment is perfect right when it comes. Try Tuesday…"

"Tuesday?"

"I'm just kidding about the mind reading, sweetie. Seriously think about how you will tell Sam."

Freddie sighed.

"You don't have to know right now, but just keep it in mind. Wait for your moment and no later."

"Okay, thanks. I think I have an idea about how to do things. But, just at that special moment…on Tuesday." Freddie laughed.

Another student came in. Freddie recognized him from his L.A. class.

"Hi, Mrs. Totters. I got stung."

"By what, Kyle?"

"A bee. I'm not allergic, though."

"Well that's good. Why don't you sit down, and I'll have a look at it."

"Freddie, hon, you better leave now if you want to make it to your next class on time. I'm glad we were able to have this talk. Just to let you know, you can come back to me anytime and talk. Your…uh…heartburn needs to be treated soon, hear me?" Her eyes shimmered again in that special hidden-meaning way. Freddie gathered his belongings and headed for Social Studies. It meant Ms. Briggs, but it also meant Sam.

It was there, in the hallway, Freddie understood what Mrs. Totters meant by heartburn. It was literally correct, in a way. He felt as if his heart was on fire, being consumed. But it was a good fire. And didn't some people say the "flamed" for someone else if they desired them?

His heartburn was threatening to take over his mind. In order for his to be cured, he would have to confess his love. It burned inside him, waiting to be let out, even by accident. He had to control it until the perfect moment came. Heartburn, indeed!

A/N: I really love this chapter! It's a lot longer than it was going to be, but I couldn't stop! Tell me what you think. I'll post chapter 3 when I'm allowed to, on Saturday. :)

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	3. Finders Keepers

iDiary

**Chapter 3: Finders Keepers**

A/N: Sorry for the **long** update wait. I was very, very busy. Now is the time when my teachers start giving out all of these projects- just in time before the quarter ends! And I had the very nerve-wracking experiance of remembering that I was supposed to pick and read a 200 page book for a history book review the day before we write it in class! AHH! But I promise that I will update much more frequently during the summer. (If I don't finish this story by then.) :) I don't own iCarly…

Freddie got to his seat in Briggs on time. When it was time for class to start, Sam wasn't there. Freddie was worried. Something could have happened to her. Or, more likely, she could be skipping class and he would have to suffer the presence of Briggs without her.

"Okay, students…" (With her tone, Ms. Briggs could've just as well said "Okay, prisoners…") "You will work with your partner to research your chosen country. If you have any questions, ask me. But only if you and your partner can't figure it out. I have already given you the hand out for the project. If some of you who are less-organized have lost it and need another, they are on the counter over there. Now-"

Sam chose this moment to come in the classroom, accompanied by Jake.

"Why are you two LATE to my class?" Screeched Ms. Briggs.

"We have a pass." Jake handed her a pass.

"Very well then. Hurry to your seats. As I was saying…" Freddie tuned her out and watched Sam come over and sit in the seat right next to him. She plopped her stuff on the floor, which made Ms. Briggs jump.

"Have respect for your things, Samantha."

"I'm treating them with the same respect you treat your students, Ms. Briggs."

"I'll see you after class Samantha."

Sam mumbled, "No you won't; I'm Sam, _not_ Samantha." The classroom was filled with the noise of desks scraping the floor as the students slid desks together, so they could work with their partners.

"Why were you late?" Freddie asked Sam, after they had scooted their desks.

"Why do you care?"

"I wanna know if you put a booby trap in my locker or something."

"No. Thanks for the idea, though. Actually my backpack ripped. That's why I was carrying all my books."

"Why were you with Jake?"

"Again, why do you care? Jealous?" She asked in a joking tone.

"Of him, not at all. I have to babysit you enough."

"Very funny. FYI, I was picking up my stuff from my backpack and Jake came along. He already had a pass because he had to stay after class and ask his science teacher a question. He said we could go together. Then he forged my name on the pass too."

"Lucky."

"Yeah…"

"So…we've gotta start on our project."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, I want an "A"."

"Okay. You can do the research."

"Sam! You have to help, too! I'm going to research info on my laptop and you can look in our textbook."

"Reading! Why can't I go on the laptop?"

"Because you'll play games on it." Freddie opened his laptop. It asked him for his username and password. He entered his username, but then realized Sam was watching him.

"Do you mind?"

"Freddie, it just shows up as little dots anyways." Freddie narrowed his eyes into a glare. Knowing she wouldn't turn away, he typed in his password.

"Why is your password Carly159?"

"It's not Carly, it's iCarly! And, why does it matter?"

Sam looked a little embarrassed. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "It doesn't."

Freddie's laptop had finished loading his settings and the previously used document was on the screen. Unfortunately, this was his iJournal. He hoped Sam didn't see anything. He quickly clicked on the X in the upper right-hand corner. Instead of just closing, a sign came up, asking him if he wanted to save his changes. Freddie clicked yes and then the iJournal went away.

Freddie looked over at Sam, to see if she had seen anything that he had wrote. Hopefully she had not seen his entry. Sam had a confused expression on her face, as if she was having an inner-feelings fight.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you read any of that?"

"What do you mean by _that_? Your diary?" She asked, now teasing.

"It's not a diary; it's a documentary of my daily events and thoughts."

"And your innermost feelings. AKA, a diary!"

"I do not have a diary!"

"Do too! It's an iDiary!"

"iJournal!'

"iDiary!"

"iJournal!"

"iDiary!"

"Shush!" Sam and Freddie were silenced by Ms. Briggs. Freddie opened an internet explorer window. Then he turned back to Sam; she hadn't given him an answer to what or how much she had seen.

"Hey Sam?"

"What, geek?"

"Don't push it. How much of my iJournal did you see?"

"I only saw a little bit of your _iDiary_."

Freddie knew he wouldn't get an answer out of her, so he stopped and told Sam to get to work.

She replied, "There's no book in my desk. Can I have yours?" Freddie reached into his desk and grabbed his Social Studies book. He went to hand it to Sam. When she reached for it, her fingers brushed his fingers. He wished he could prolong the touch, but he couldn't do it inconspicuously. He wondered if it was normal to have this nervous pang inside him when they touched.

Sam took the book from Freddie and opened it. She turned to a random page and stared at it. Freddie knew that she wasn't going to be of much help. He continued to research. (Occasionally stopping to stare at Sam.) After finding a really cool site that listed all of the major geographical landmarks, Freddie copy and pasted it into his research page. He would paraphrase later.

He turned around to look at the clock. He had five more minutes before he had to start packing up. He snuck a glance at Jake. Jake was staring back at him. Jake had the same look of dislike etched across his face. Freddie wondered why that could be…Jake was still staring. Freddie took that as a challenge.

Jake ended up winning their staring contest. Freddie hoped that wasn't a sign of what was to come. To come, meaning who would end up with Sam. Just because Jake had helped her today didn't mean they would end up together! (He doesn't sound jealous at all! :D) Even though Freddie had seen them together a little bit more than necessary lately.

Freddie would win Sam's love, not Jake. And it's not really a winning situation; it's more of an earning situation. And he deserved it more than Jake. Besides, he needed Sam.

He had to tell Sam how he felt. But now was not that perfect moment. He didn't feel it- whatever he was supposed to feel. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel when that moment came, but he knew this wasn't that "it".

"What information did you find, Sam?"

"Oh, what? I didn't find any."

"Then what were you doing when I was working?"

"Mustaches."

"Figures."

"So, how much research do we have?"

"A lot, considering you have contributed nothing."

"Good." Freddie turned back to his laptop. It was so hard pretending he felt no different talking to her. He was so nervous. Curse his heartburn! He had to keep fighting with her so she wouldn't expect anything.

Why didn't he want her to suspect anything? Didn't he want to show how much he loved her? But he knew he would be too chicken to tell her. Right now. Not until the moment came. On Tuesday. :)

He minimized his research page and, when Sam wasn't looking, saved his 32nd entry from his documents to his pendrive. (A/N: I call them pendrives, but other people may call them flashdrives/ jumpdrives.)

Sam looked up at Freddie. Freddie clicked on his research page. Sam saw all of the information.

"We have _all_ that research, cool; we're almost done with that part!"

"_I _have all that research, and, cool; _I'm_ almost done with that part!"

"We."

"I."

"Us."

"Me."

"_Our_ project!"

"Our project that _you_ haven't done any work on!"

"Yeah I did!"

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"What did you research?"

"Uh, exports."

"Let me see."

"Fine. I don't have the export list! But I really was doing something important!"

"How are mustaches important?"

"I wasn't _just_ drawing mustaches!"

"Then what were you doing?"

Ms. Briggs interrupted with, "You may pack up, class. But do not leave." Sam started packing up. She didn't answer Freddie. Freddie saved the research he had found and safely removed his pendrive. Then he shut down his computer.

"Everyone may leave now. Except you, Miss. Puckett." Sam cursed under her breath. Determined to get an answer out of Sam- he needed to know what she was doing that was so important earlier- Freddie made it look like he was leaving, but really waited outside the open classroom door. He put his stuff (except his laptop, which he held in its case) down on the floor and listened.

"Samantha, we need to solve this attitude problem of yours."

"I don't have a problem, it's you."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, young lady!"

"So you're talking about that you have a problem?"

"You should be glad those days of teachers giving students a good whack when they needed it are gone. I think a couple of afternoons with me will fix this attitude problem. Detention should be nice. Right after school today."

"How will that solve your problem, Ms. Briggs?"

"You need to respect your teachers! And study every once in a while! You have the lowest grade in all of my classes- a 60!

"I brought it up!"

"Samantha, I'm tired of this. I will talk to the principal and find a way to help you."

"Can I leave?"

"Yes, you _may_." Sam stuck her tongue out at Ms. Briggs when her back was turned.

Sam picked up her backpack and her textbooks came crashing back out onto the floor. She gave a sigh that was on the brink of cursing. Seeing this as a possible hand-touching moment, Freddie walked back in the classroom to help Sam.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you." Freddie handed Sam her spiral notebook. Her fingers brushed against his and he experienced the exhilarated feeling once more.

"No, why are you still here? You should be in the cafeteria now."

"I can't help you?"

"No, you can, and I appreciate it, but…" Sam's tone changed from appreciative to accusing. "You were listening on my lecture, weren't you?"

"Shush, I'll explain later."

"That's what they all say." Sam said, figuring Freddie didn't want Ms. Briggs to overhear he had been eavesdropping. Sam picked up her backpack and the books fell out again. "Putting them in horizontally doesn't work. I guess I'll have to carry all these!"

"No, it's okay. I'll carry some."

"Thanks, Freddie." Freddie left his laptop on the classroom carpet, where he had laid it down to help Sam attempt to stuff her books back in her backpack, in order to carry her books.

They exited the classroom. Freddie picked up his backpack, and instead of placing her books in his backpack, he chose the romantic route and carried Sam's books. This did not go unnoticed by Sam, who forgot she was mad at Freddie. They nervously walked in silence…

- - - Time passes. Freddie, Sam, and Carly are now waiting for Spencer to pick them up from school. They are in the "parent-pick-up" area. They are the last three students, and the aide supposed to be supervising them has left.

"Ha! I win!" Sam screamed as she shoved the three of spades in Freddie's face.

"Do you want to play again?" Freddie asked Sam; they were playing BS while Carly watched for Spencer's car.

"Nah, I'm done with this. Besides, we all know you will lose."

"I think I feel raindrops."

"I feel them too."

"So…"

"What?"

"Don't you have an umbrella?"

"Yeah, but it's not pouring, just sprinkling. And we can go over there, it's covered."

"Sam, we have to stay over here. Otherwise we wouldn't see Spencer's car."

"Fine." Sam started looking through her backpack. It started to rain harder. Carly came over to them.

"Do either of you have an umbrella?"

"Yeah, Sam does."

"No I don't."

"What?"

"Yeah, I left it in Briggs when all my stuff fell out. It must have rolled under another desk."

"Okay, then, go inside and get it."

"No."

"Sam! It's gonna pour! Go get your umbrella!" Carly screamed, overreacting, at Sam as the rain came down harder.

"I can't go to Brigg's classroom!"

"Why?"

"Because she's supposed to have a detention." Freddie blurted out.

"Freddie! Why'd you tell Carly?"

"I had to! You weren't obeying the rules!" Freddie had disobeyed so many rules today that he couldn't take any more rule-breaking. Even though it wasn't fair to Sam.

"I'll go and get the stupid umbrella!" Carly ran inside to Ms. Brigg's classroom. She opened the door. Ms. Briggs wasn't in there.

There was writing on the board in purple dry-erase marker that read: Samantha, you will have to take your detention tomorrow because something has unexpectedly come up. I know you probably won't arrive to see this message, but just in case you decide to be responsible, this is your notice.

Carly laughed and walked over to the desks. There was Sam's dark purple umbrella. But what was that, right next to it? Carly put the umbrella on the desk above it and then picked up the other thing. When she picked it up, she realized it was Freddie's laptop container. It wasn't light, so his laptop was in there.

It was unusual for Freddie to be careless with his things, let alone technology. Something must have happened that was significant enough to make him forget his precious laptop. Freddie was always protective of it, and neither her nor Sam were allowed to use it at all, with the exception of iCarly stuff.

Carly really wanted to see what Freddie had on his laptop. She had caught him typing furiously before and when she went to read over his shoulder, he slammed down the lid. That fueled her curiosity, and that was two weeks ago. Now she really wanted to read Freddie's stuff. It would take too long to read Freddie's stuff now; Sam and Freddie were waiting for her.

She knew it was wrong, but she really wanted to read Freddie's stuff. Carly found an empty plastic bag on the counter. She put Freddie's laptop container with his laptop in the bag. She then tied the top handles together. Freddie wouldn't be able to guess what was in the bag.

Carly was about to leave the classroom when she noticed a blue pen on a desk. She distinctly recognized this as Jake's pen. She picked it up and put it in her jean pocket. It couldn't be helped. This would go into her Jake-shrine. Okay, it wasn't really a shrine, but it was a box full of Jake pictures and a couple of his things...

Shaking her head and refocusing on the situation, Carly realized it was pouring outside. She ran out of the classroom, Sam's umbrella open over her head while clutching the bag.

Once outside, she saw Spencer's car. They had been waiting for her; and the umbrella was useless to Freddie and Sam. But the trip was worth it- she had found Freddie's laptop and Jake's pen. She quickly closed the umbrella and got in the back.

"What took you so long?" A very wet Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?" An equally wet Freddie asked.

"Nothing. Well, I found Sam's umbrella." Carly handed Sam her umbrella. Sam gave her one of those thanks-for-nothing smiles.

Spencer told them that the reason he was late was because he sold his special abominable snowman-shaped, paper clip sculpture. The discussion turned to Spencer's next sculpture. Sam and Freddie did not notice the plastic bag that was by Carly's feet. They were too busy trying to make sure their shoulders didn't touch when the car turned…

A/N: Ooh! Carly found the laptop! But how will she crack Freddie's username and password? Will Freddie's special moment come? Find out in the next chapter, where things take an unexpected twist and Mrs. Totters reappears! I will try hard, I have more stupid projects to do, but I will make it a priority to get chapter 4 up by Wed. next week. :) I will also post the first chapter of We See the Future, finally, on Wed. as well. :)

I really want to thank all of you! I have over 20 reviews and almost 900 reviews for just the second chapter!! :D

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	4. Complications

iDiary

**Chapter 4: Complications**

Original A/N: Now that Summer is here and I am done with my "nubish" projects, I have more time for Fanfiction! Whoot :) I don't own iCarly. Anti-whoot. And, even though I said Mrs. Totters would reappear -I'm sorry to say- that comes later. I changed this chapter to make future things more suspenseful. But don't worry, some things, like the "gasp" ending, will be explained soon! :)

UPDATED A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long! My kitty was really sick. He stopped eating for a couple days due to a liver problem. Then he had a tube placed in his neck surgically to tube-feed him with. But a day and a half later, he threw up the tube. We almost had to put him down, but our vet was able to find a special tube that has a saline-filled ball at the end so he can't throw it up. Now my kitty- his name is Lucky by the way- is doing much better. But at first, I had to stay in my room and constantly watch over him, so I was unable to write/post. When we almost had to put him to sleep, I obviously didn't feel in the mood to write. I got him when I was 3, so I've had him for most of my life. Now that he's better, I'm writing again. :) Sorry about too many details, but I just wanted to share that with you. 3 Then, after all that trauma, some of my relatives spent a couple nights over at my house and I wasn't allowed to use the computer while they were here! Grr! But now I'm here!

Even More UPDATED A/N: My kitty is better!! Thank you to everyone who wrote left "Get Well" reviews for Lucky on my other story! What happened is the balloon inside his stomach started to dissolve and a hole was made. The tube had to be taken out. Unexpectedly, he began to eat like normal again! After a couple days of eating like normal, he is almost fully recovered! Yay! Happy News! :D

Now, we continue…

Freddie sat in his seat, bored out of his mind in his Language Arts class. The class always presented projects in alphabetical order by last name, so he was always one of the first students to present. He had already gone and was sooo bored.

He couldn't even take out his laptop to "take notes" on the presentations. Speaking of which…where was his laptop? He must have left it at home…even though he didn't remember bringing it home. But if he had forgotten to bring his laptop home, his mother would have flipped out.

Okay…so he was laptop-less and bored. With a jolt of realization, Freddie experienced a "duh!" moment. He could gaze at Sam. He sat diagonally back to her left. He could make it look like he wasn't gazing…

"Sam? Hello? Miss Puckett! Are you defacing your textbook?" Mr. Morri, the Language Arts teacher, asked Sam. Freddie tried to hide his laugh- Sam had been doodling mustaches…again.

"Answer me! Were you defacing your textbook?" Mr. Morri asked Sam, sternly.

"Would I really deface my textbook?"

"I don't know! You tell me, missy! You are avoiding my question."

"Well…define defacing." Sam said defiantly, but then understood she was pushing it, so she added, "…please."

Mr. Morri took in a deep breath, ready to scold. He opened his mouth to discipline Sam, but everyone started packing up. The rush of papers being stuffed into folders and backpacks filled the room.

It was time to leave. Mr. Morri dismissed the class, reminding them that they would continue presentations tomorrow.

Freddie waited for Carly and Sam outside the classroom, as he always did. They all had different classes second period, but they walked together anyways, splitting as they went their separate ways.

Sam came out of the classroom with a triumphant smile on her face. With much smugness, Sam bragged to Freddie, "That went very good."

"You mean, that went very _well_?" Freddie corrected.

"Don't be a grammar freak!"

"What do you mean by "that went very good"?" Freddie asked, ignoring Sam's insult.

"My plan."

"What plan?" Carly asked, joining Sam and Freddie.

"I was up next to present, so I created a diversion. Now I'll go tomorrow."

"I'm surprised you memorized your place alphabetically." Carly said, jokingly.

"I'm surprised you knew the word diversion, and used it correctly." Freddie laughed.

"Alright, you guys! I can be smart sometimes! Just because I don't want people to classify me as a geek, like Freddie-"

"That was uncalled for!" Freddie interrupted.

"Sigh…can't you come up with any other comeback line? I could say so many things back to you right now. But, unfortunately, I have to go to art. Bye Carly, bye geek."

Freddie turned to glared at Sam, but she had already entered the art room door. Freddie looked at Carly, who was walking beside him, shaking her head and smiling.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"Okay, it's you and Sam. You two are just too funny. If I didn't know any better, I would say you two both are lovebirds. Oh, don't give me that look, you like her more than a friend, Freddie." Freddie was stunned. How did Carly know he had feelings for Sam? Was it that obvious? And, as Carly suggested, did Sam feel the same?

Freddie was about to ask Carly not to tell Sam when she started laughing.

"Oh, you should have seen your face, Freddie! You looked like you were going to be sick! You should know I'm just teasing you! Of course you two aren't lovebirds! You two are so different and…well…it would be weird…but then again, it would be funny because you two can't get along for even five minutes, let alone start a relationship!" She continued laughing and then turned to go into her French class.

Freddie didn't know what to think of Carly's "joke". Was it a good thing or a bad thing? Well, it was a bad thing that Carly thought they wouldn't be together- but if she did, it would be all over the whole school. But it was also a good thing because Carly didn't expect him and Sam to be together…therefore she couldn't read his feelings.

Still confused and obsessing over his feelings for Sam, Freddie entered Miss Yevery's classroom.

For the second day in a row, Freddie didn't learn anything from this class- he was too preoccupied with Sam. He knew that he would embarrass himself if he continued to try to gaze at Sam and spend too much extra time with her.

He couldn't let Carly know…she would blab…and if Sam found out…he would be teased so badly. But if Sam found out and felt the same…URGH! Why did this have to be so difficult! Sam is just so…unpredictable.

By the end of the class period, Freddie had decided to "pull away" from Sam. If he could distance himself from her then nothing would happen. Nothing good, but nothing bad…

Freddie's day passed by in a confusing Sam-less blur until Ms. Brigg's class. Sam scooted her desk next to Freddie's to begin working. To his surprise, Freddie noticed that Sam had a dark blue spiral notebook she was writing in.

"Hey Sam, are you actually working?"

"Nope." Sam gave him a mischievous smile.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing." Freddie just rolled his eyes at her and opened his textbook. He looked up to glance at Sam and she was looking at him. He looked away immediately.

There wasn't much in the textbook on Kazakhstan. So Freddie got up out of his seat and asked Ms. Briggs if he could use her laptop.

"Ms. Briggs? May I please borrow your laptop for my research? It goes much faster if I type, and I already have all of my other information saved on my pendrive…please?"

"Well…since you are one of my best students, I'll let you use it just this once. But do not let Sam use it. And if I get it back with any problems, you will be in a LOT of trouble, okay?"

Freddie couldn't believe it- Ms. Briggs was letting him use her laptop! He thanked her and took it when she handed it to him.

Freddie took it back to his seat carefully. Sam was busy writing down something in her notebook. He leaned over to see what she was writing. He saw his name, but then she looked up at him and saw he was looking. She closed it.

"What are you writing?" He asked, curious.

"Nothing…but what did you see?"

Freddie wasn't gonna tell her that he saw his name. But what was she writing about him?"

"If you were writing nothing, then I couldn't have seen anything but nothing. Unless you were writing something more than nothing…"

"What? Stop trying to sound so smart! Just cut to the chase and tell me what you saw!"

With a jolt, Freddie realized their conversation was very similar to yesterday's…too similar…

"You have an iJournal too!"

"No I do not!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"No."

Freddie reached over to take Sam's spiral notebook. She stopped him and twisted his arm into a position that arms usually don't go into.

"Ouch!"

Ms. Briggs gave Sam a death glare, so Sam stopped.

"Sorry Freddie, but you can't look at it- no matter what it is…unless you tell me what you saw…"

"Okay, I saw my name."

"Just that?"

"Just that."

"Oh. In that case, you still can't see it."

Freddie fumed but went back to focusing on their project. He didn't get very much done.

At the end of class, 3 significant things happened. The first was that Sam ripped out one of her pages and crumpled it. She got up and tossed it in the trash. Then Ms. Briggs called Sam up to her desk to talk about her detention.

The second significant thing that happened was that Freddie took the crumpled up piece of paper from the trashcan when Sam was talking to Ms. Briggs. He hastily shoved it into his backpack before Sam could see.

The final significant thing that happened was that Ms. Briggs told Sam to bring her back her laptop. Sam took it off of Freddie's desk while Freddie was preoccupied shoving the crumpled up piece of paper into a safe place in his backpack. Sam gave Ms. Briggs back her laptop, but also Sam gave Ms. Briggs Freddie's pendrive- it was still in the side of the laptop. Of course Sam did this unknowingly, but nevertheless, it was in Ms. Briggs's hands now…

Freddie was ready to leave the classroom. He had forgotten about his pendrive, and was thinking about the crumpled up piece of paper inside his backpack. What if Sam had wrote that she felt the same? Then he would be able to tell her! But what if she had written something like "Freddie is such a moron." What then?

Freddie knew that his previous plan had been stupid. He couldn't avoid Sam! What was he thinking? He couldn't stand the class periods that he didn't share with her, how could he ignore her in the ones he shared with her?

Freddie was glad that lunch was next; more Sam time. Ms. Briggs said that the class was dismissed. Freddie ran out the door, trying to get to the cafeteria before Sam did. He was going to buy her lunch. In the line he took two lunch trays. Sam's had more food on it than his.

At the end of the lunch line, the lady told him that he couldn't take two trays.

"This is for my friend. She forgot money today, so I'm paying for her." Freddie lied. He was stunned that he had done so many bad things lately…but you do crazy things when you're in love- and Sam was law-defying too…so maybe his subconscious was making him act more like Sam…

He headed to the table he, Sam and Carly usually sat at. No one else was there yet, but he was early so he didn't worry. Carly came over to the table and sat down.

"Why do you have two trays?"

"Oh, Sam asked me to buy lunch for her because she-"

"That's odd…" Carly interrupted. "Sam told me she wasn't feeling well and was going to go to the clinic…"

"Well I guess we can split this food."

"I can't eat all that!"

Freddie sighed. Just when he wanted to see Sam, she disappeared. He absentmindedly listened to Carly talk about iCarly and school work…and possibly some other things but he didn't really listen.

All he could concentrate on was how he could get away from Carly and check on Sam in the clinic. Lunch, which usually went by so fast, was taking forever.

"And that would be a great new segment, huh?"

Not listening, just vaguely aware of her presence, Freddie agreed. Carly was suspicious that he wasn't listening and decided to have some fun with him.

"Don't you love Ms. Brigg's class?"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't you think that Gibby's sweater vest is the coolest?"

"Yep."

"Are you not listening?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good because I have a plan to get you two together."

"Yep…wait, did you say Sam?" Freddie asked, confused. Carly just laughed at him and took a bite of the "mashed potatoes".

After an almost agonizing 15 more minutes, Freddie made an excuse to leave the lunchroom a little early. There wasn't much time left, class started in 6 minutes, but it was enough to find Sam. He walked as fast as he could down the hallway, not wanting to get caught running.

He turned the nearest corner, going past his locker. All of a sudden, his world was destroyed. He stared in disbelief and somehow managed to stop his mouth from gaping. In the hallway- laughing and _holding hands_- were Sam and Jake!

A/N: Oh! A cliffhanger! Why were Sam and Jake holding hands? It will be explained next chapter, in which we hear Sam's clinic visit. Poor Freddie- just when he thought he had a chance with Sam, he lost it! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I had it written down in a notebook and then I lost it. (Another delay!) This is just what I remember. I hope I got everything significant and it makes sense. Remember: Carly has the laptop and Ms. Briggs has the pendrive. Next chapter will deal with both of them. Thank you for reading this even thought I took so long!!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	5. Sam's Plan

iDiary

**Chapter 5: Sam's Plan**

Orignial A/N: Hi peoples! I'm really happy right now! Mostly it's because of you! I have **over** 10,000 hits on i See the Future! (10,152!!) That's my first story, and I think it's the best. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest you do. But before you do, you're probably going to want to read this because this story left off on a cliffhanger! (Remember, Sam and Jake holding hands!!) I don't own iCarly.

Updated A/N: Okay people, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a couple **months**! For about two weeks I was on vacation. When my family and I got back from vacation, my kitty wasn't eating again. (He was being cared for by the neighbors the whole time we were gone- he wasn't neglected.) We tried to get him to eat, but he wouldn't. We took him to the vet and they drew blood. His liver problem was back and he also had diabetes. Since he was a very old cat and we didn't want to have to give him a shot every day for the rest of his life (the insulin), we put him to sleep. After we did, I was very upset, as you can imagine…Then things just got busy for me with school starting up again and all...But I'm back now. Expect an "We See the Future" update soon too. i See the Future has 11,858 hits now. :)

Freddie couldn't believe it. He never would have thought Sam liked Jake! Stupid Jake for stealing Sam! Sam couldn't truly like him, right? Jake hadn't even been her friend to begin with. All he did was give her a pass to Briggs's class! Unless there was something going on that he didn't know about…there better not be…

Freddie continued to stand there in the hallway, just dumbfounded. He realized that Sam and Jake were heading his way. He couldn't run; Sam saw him.

"Hey Fredward!" She acknowledged him. "Jake was just telling me the funniest story! Do you wanna hear it?"

"Actually, I've got to go to class." Freddie tried to not sound jealous.

"You have five whole minutes." Jake stated, confused why Freddie wanted to go to class.

"Well, I like to arrive early." Freddie lied.

"That's okay, Jake. We have to go to your science class anyways." Sam smiled at Jake. What were Sam and Jake going to do? Did they have a special "thing" involving the science class? They walked past Freddie, who watched Sam go farther and farther away from him

If only he would have gone to the clinic to check on Sam earlier. Then he would have known everything…

Earlier, at lunchtime –

_Sam exited Ms. Briggs's classroom. Boy that lady was evil. But she was lucky Ms. Briggs liked to play the bagpipes because detention was put off until tomorrow- again. Some idiot was taking lessons from her! _

_Sam thought about what she had said to Carly, about feeling sick. Should she follow through with her plan? Why not, she had an excuse, and Mrs. Totters had way better food that the cafeteria._

_She headed towards the clinic. When she got there, there were too many other kids in there. So she had to wait about ten minutes for them all to take their meds or have their parents pick them up or something else she didn't care about. Finally, the clinic was empty except for her and Mrs. Totters._

_"Hello Sam. Sorry you had to wait there. You didn't get into another fight, did you?"_

_Sam smiled, "Not this time. I wanted to come and talk to you."_

_"Sure sweetie. Now I'm not one to give advice…" Sam smirked as Mrs. Totters went through her usual I'm not going to tell you what to do but then I tell you what to do anyways speech._

_"Okay, well I came in here about Freddie." _

_"Oh, I saw him the other day. He came in here."_

_"Was he hurt?" Sam asked rather worriedly._

_"No dear, he was cutting class and wanted to talk to me."_

_"What'd he talk about?"_

_"That is a confidential matter between Freddie and me." Her eyes twinkled._

_"Fine." Sam sighed, annoyed. "Okay, the other day, he carried my books for me, but it was just because my stupid backpack was ripped. But before that, I came into class late because of my backpack and my books were everywhere. Jake came along and forged my name on his pass. When I told Freddie about that, he seemed…I dunno, possibly jealous?"_

_"He could have been, but I don't see much to have gotten jealous over."_

_"I know. That's why I wanted to…try a new approach."_

_"New approach?"_

_"Yeah, instead of hiding my feelings with like insults and stuff, I'm gonna make Freddie jealous! And then he'll wonder why he feels the way he will and then he'll realize he likes me!"_

_"That's an interesting theory, honey, but I must warn you that you shouldn't be playing with jealousy because the people involved might not act like you would expect them to. For instance, take Jake. You're using him. Who's to say you won't end up liking him in the end after hanging around him to make Freddie jealous?"_

_"I could never choose Jake over Freddie! I'm just…I hate always covering it up. I mean, I've liked him for two years now! It's delaying what everything could be! My disguise has been so pitiful, and yet no one sees through it! I mean he's the only one I insult to that degree!"_

_"Don't get so worked up, sweetie! I'm just saying I don't think this jealousy approach will work. What you do is up to you, but I don't approve."_

_"I still think I'm gonna try it."_

_"I respect your decision to make your own choice. Just come back and tell me how things turn out."_

_"Okay. Oh, by the way, do you have any food?"_

_"Sam," Mrs. Totters chuckled, "Are you always hungry?"_

_"Yep." Sam replied without giving it a thought._

_"Okay, well I have some fresh ham I bought in my mini fridge. I think it's on the bottom shelf."_

_"Thanks!" Sam ran over to the mini fridge and took out some ham. _

_"Oh, Sam, dear, could you please tell Freddie something for me next time you see him? Tell him to come back anytime he needs to. His…issue…needs to be addressed."_

_"I knew that boy had problems." Sam smirked._

_"No need for the comments."_

_"Sorry," Sam looked at her feet sheepishly, "It comes automatically…another reason I want to stop it."_

_"You could just tell him how you feel and stop it that way, hon."_

_"Not going there."_

_"You never want to talk about that, but talking can only help." Sam took another mouthful of ham so she wouldn't have to respond. "But I think it's the fear of being rejected…not needed. You want to belong, but you also hate giving others power over you. You need to be in control…that's just the kind of person you are…"_

_Sam stared in awe. "I know this like the 5__th__ time I'm gonna ask you, but were you ever a psychologist or a mind reader?"_

_"No, just a people's person." Mrs. Totters smiled. "And I'm usually right, not to brag."_

_"Um, I have to go now."_

_"Class doesn't start for fifteen minutes or so dear."_

_"Yeah, but I see Jake outside. Got to go! Bye." Sam ran out of the clinic._

_"Bye honey." Mrs. Totters shook her head. Rarely did she amaze herself, but her earlier prediction was just too close. She had told Freddie that Sam might like Jake to give him that almost jealous urge, not as dramatic as what Sam was planning, because most guys were jealous of Jake. She never thought he would be in the equation at all. _

_She would just have to see if things turned out right. She hoped Freddie would come in soon. She needed to prod him in the right direction because Sam was waiting for him to ask her- she would never ask him. Why did kids have to be so difficult? Anyone else could tell they liked each other if they watched a single iCarly episode. They just bickered that certain way. And then how Sam is always annoyed by his Carly chasing- she really liked him. But now that Jake was involved this would only get more complicated…_

_Sam closed the clinic door behind her and called after Jake. He turned around._

_"Oh hey Sam. I see your backpack is still useless." He indicated all of the books in her hands._

_"Yeah. Well, uh, I was wondering if you-" Sam paused for a second, thinking how to phrase things properly. "Wanted to hang out sometime?" She finished._

_"Sure!" He exclaimed, a little too enthusiastic. Sam noticed this and blushed. Maybe he already liked her…well, that would make it easier to create a jealous Freddie. "Hey, do you wanna help me "transport my precious gift from above" to my locker?" Sam stared at him, confused. "My egg-baby from science." He clarified._

_"Sure. How do you transport it? And what's its name?" She laughed._

_"Well, uh, we can just hold it, but according to our projects guide, we have to hold it with love." He rolled his eyes, Sam joined him. "It doesn't have a name."_

_"Decide on a name now. I'll help you."_

_"Okay, how about Egg Bert?"_

_"Nah, too cliché. Pick something cheesy…and make it a her."_

_"Hmm…how about Shelly?"_

_Sam laughed. "Perfect. Now which room?"_

_"117." They entered Jake's science room. His crazy teacher had this weird poof to her hair, almost like an afro, but more like a science experiment gone wrong- way wrong._

_"Hello Jake and friend. Have you come to reclaim your child? You left your child here!"_

_"I know." Jake tried to not sound sarcastic._

_"Points will be taken off for lack of child care. Now, why don't you have your friend help you carry your child? It's better for a child to have more than one parent."_

_"Tell that to my dad." Sam muttered. Jake wasn't sure if she was joking or not, so he didn't smile._

_"You two can both hold him or her. Hold the child in between your hands. It will be enwrapped in love and care!" She spoke happily._

_"Enwrapped in love and care? Are you high on something?" Sam asked incredulously._

_"Sam!" Jake scolded; alarmed he would get in trouble, but smiling._

_His teacher examined Sam more closely, looking at her disapprovingly. "Anyways, now Jake you hold your child like so cup your hand…and now you," She looked at Sam, "…put your hand over his to cover the child."_

_It was kinda awkward for Sam because she and Jake were basically hand holding. It really looked like it close up, even. They left the classroom. _

_Self-conscious-sounding, Jake asked Sam, "Is this weird for you, because I can just put it…uh, her in my backpack…"_

_"No, we're just protecting the joy of your life." Sam teased. Her heart was beating fast. When people flooded the hallways, they would see them "holding hands". She wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that. She wouldn't mind being the envy of some of the girls. She didn't want Carly to see them though. Carly would consider it betrayal._

_"Darn it! I didn't pick up the rubric for the project." Jake groaned._

_"We can go back to your science class now." Sam offered._

_"Nah, you should drop your books off at your locker, they look heavy, especially for one arm."_

_"Eh, I can handle it." Sam shrugged. They were starting to hurt her arm, but they were almost to her locker._

_"What'd ya think about my science teacher?" Jake said after a short pause._

_"Completely insane. Shouldn't have been allowed to be near children…Briggs shouldn't either."_

_"I hate Brigs! Her class is the worst." Jake agreed. "That reminds me of this one time when my science teacher tried this bagpipe lab…It didn't go so well." Jake told her the rest of the experiment, which ended up with an exploded bagpipe, a hole in the wall, and flour everywhere. Sam was starting to feel more comfortable with the fact that they were holding hands. She remembered what Mrs. Totters said about Jake. She would try not to hurt him because he was such a cool person. She would also have to try hard to not start to like him more than a friend. But that's if they spent more time together, she didn't feel anything like that towards him now, despite his cuteness._

_Speaking of cuteness, she saw Freddie around the corner. He was staring at her._

_"Hey Fredward!" She yelled. This way he couldn't get away from them. "Jake was just telling me the funniest story! Do you wanna hear it?" She laughed, remembering the exploding bagpipe story. He had this expression on his face that something was really wrong, almost like he was hurt. She wondered if he was jealous or something else was bothering him._

_"Actually, I've got to go to class." Boy, he sounded jealous. Sam tried (and failed) not to smile. _

_"You have five whole minutes." Jake told Freddie after glancing at his watch._

_"Well, I like to arrive early." It was obvious he wanted to get away from them. Sam was proud of herself for getting such a reaction from him. This was going perfectly. The only thing that could ruin this would be Carly and she wasn't in sight. Just in case she came, she should wrap this up. She didn't want to hurt Freddie too bad in one sitting. She just had to make him wonder why he felt that way towards her._

_So she told Jake that they had to go back to his science class. He said "Oh yeah." She realized that she had to stop at her locker first, so she led Jake to her locker, even though it was the long way back to science. It was perfect because it was right past Freddie. She smiled a goodbye at Freddie, leaving him to sift through his thoughts._

Meanwhile, Ms. Briggs was in the teacher's lounge. She didn't really have to teach bagpipes lessons today. Her pupil had quit after the first day, a shame to the arts. No, she didn't have to be anywhere today. So why wasn't she teaching Samantha her lesson? Samantha had accidentally turned in Fredward's pendrive when returning her computer. Now she wasn't a nosy woman, but she wanted to see what was on it. Like how far he was on his project and see if he had anything personal stored on it.

She opened a couple of his school things. They were very well done, even for her. It was clear from his project that Samantha hadn't helped with any of it. It was too good. Before removing his pendrive, something caught her eye. It was called iJournal. Wasn't their web show called i-something…yeah, iCarly. Maybe this was a segment. She opened it and saw it clearly wasn't.

She read further. This was great. Of course Fredward would suffer from Samantha's punishment too…but unfair things happen in life. Like her being stuck in this rat hole because her musical career never took off. This would be better for Samantha than just a detention. She wouldn't learn anything from a detention. This would affect her more so…

A/N: What's Briggs up to? How will this affect Sam and Freddie? Now you know Sam's POV. She does return his feelings. But will her jealousy plan ruin everything? Does Jake like Sam? Will she like him? Lots of questions. Next chapter includes Carly's computer cracking and what that one crumpled piece of paper that Sam threw away said. And don't you think Mrs. Totters is amazing with her predictions and all? :)

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	6. The Truth is Out and so are Lies

iDiary

A/N: Yippee, what you've been waiting for! Sorry I didn't update this weekend, my cousin came over. She helped me create an IM account (yeah, I know I didn't have one before so I like have no life outside of Fanfiction) :P I had fun, but she also got me sick, so I'm staying home today. Which isn't too bad because I can always use a break from school. :) Okay, this is back in Freddie's POV, with a little bit of Carly's at the end. I don't own iCarly or Microsoft Word, but I do own my own copy/ version/ icon that I click on my laptop that gives me Microsoft Word, so yeah…onto the story.

**Chapter 6: The Truth is Out and so are Lies**

--

Freddie sat at his desk (A/N: his desk at home, not school), thinking. He had thought Sam liked him back. Some of the things she had done had seemed so…but, and this was a big but, where did Jake come in? Freddie had never experienced true jealousy before- just a little bit of envy here or there. But now he hated Jake with a passion almost as strong as the passion of love he had for Sam.

Jake? Sam could do so much better! He probably doesn't even like her. He's probably just using her for something…or maybe she's using him for something! Yeah, maybe Sam was tired of Carly's higher popularity level and wanted to boost her own. Except for the tiny flaw in that explanation that Sam doesn't care about popularity.

What other reason would explain a Sam-Undeserving Jake relationship? Freddie just couldn't figure it out. In the meantime, he felt that some Jake-bashing would cheer him up. Where was his laptop? It should be on his desk…

Knowing his mom, she probably took it and was searching through his history and downloading even more parent control things. That would explain why she hadn't gotten on to him about missing his laptop.

Fine, he would write Jake-bashing things on his pendrive, and then save them to his iJournal. He opened his backpack, looking for his pendrive. Where he normally stored it, he found a crumpled up piece of paper instead.

He opened it up, realizing it was the paper Sam had thrown away. He had forgotten about it in his jealous Jake rage.

_…which was totally obvious. Anyways, Freddie has this diary-thing on his laptop. I know he was writing about me because I saw my name. I also saw Jake's. This gives me an interesting idea, but I'll talk to Mrs. Totters about it first. I can also ask for some food while I'm there; she has great ham._

_Back to the point, Freddie is such a moron. I mean, come on, I've bullied him so many times, why can't he just make a conclusion from that? There are like only 3 possibilities! 1. There's something wrong with me. 2. I hate him. 3. I'm totally-_

Freddie stared at the page in annoyance- it ended there. He turned it over, but there wasn't any writing on the back.

Sam wanted him to make a conclusion. So one of the three was the correct reason why she bullied him…if he read the note correctly. So what was conclusion number three? He wanted to believe that it ended with "in love with Freddie", but he couldn't see that as a realistic possibility. He was setting his hopes too high- and high hopes just get knocked down easier.

Well, at least he could type up what the note said for future reference and store it on his pendrive. He looked through his backpack. No pendrive.

Where was all of his stuff? Surely his mom wouldn't take his pendrive? No, she didn't understand how it worked. Well then, where was it last? He retraced his thoughts and ended up with a very scary realization- Sam. She had had Ms. Briggs's laptop last. Sam must have seen the opportunity and taken his pendrive.

She would look through his stuff and find…his iJournal! She would know how he felt about her! This was not the way things were supposed to happen! Plus, it wasn't close to the forecasted Seddie Tuesday- it was Thursday afternoon. Where could his stuff be?

--

A/N: I know I said it would be in Freddie's POV, but I changed my mind because now everything goes better if it's in Sam's too.

Sam sat on the couch, finishing an already half-empty bag of chips and watching T.V. Her mom was, well, somewhere else. It really didn't matter; Sam was gonna go over to Carly's tonight anyway.

An ad came on the T.V. for this one computer anti-virus system. This reminded her- she had something important to do. You see, after school had let out and she was waiting with Freddie and Carly for Spencer to pick them up, Ms. Briggs appeared. She had told Sam to follow her. Sam thought it was about her detention and followed grudgingly.

Two hours ago…

"Samantha, you left something in my classroom earlier today. You must take better care of your things."

"Yeah, okay, can I have whatever I left and go now?" She answered while rolling her eyes. She didn't care about any lesson the bagpipe-playing monster was trying to teach her.

"No, you _may _not. Oh, by the way, I am canceling your detention."

"Seriously? Sweet! Okay, I'd really like to go now…"

"Don't you want your computer stick thing?" She had asked rather sinisterly.

"Uh, what?"

"This." Ms. Briggs showed Sam Freddie's pendrive.

"That's not mine." Sam started to say, and then thought better of it. She could find out what he was writing about her and Jake. "I mean, uh, yeah, that's mine."

Ms. Briggs handed it over to Sam and gave Sam an unreturned wave of goodbye. Sam's back was turned (as one's back would normally be when one exits a classroom), so she didn't see that she wasn't the only one with a smirk on her face.

--

Back to now…

Sam had finally found the little slot for the pendrive in the very back of her mom's computer, among all of the wires. It was a very old computer, and didn't have a spot for a pendrive in the front, which annoyed Sam. She had serious stuff to find out. Her time shouldn't have been spent moving and looking through wire outlets.

It took four whole minutes for the screen to come up that she had inserted the pendrive. Once that finally came up, she sifted through Freddie's well-organized folders. Eventually she clicked through 2008, not school, personal, do not read if u r not me (which kinda gave it away) and found it- iJournal.

She double clicked it. Microsoft Word started loading. It took about ten whole minutes. Sam barely was able to restrain herself from kicking the ancient computer.

_Entry # 1_

_Hello there. I'm Fredward Benson (call me Freddie, PLEASE) and you shouldn't be reading this._

Sam laughed and continued reading. Even though she really liked him, he was still such a nerd.

_This will be a journal in which I will write all of my daily happenings. I don't know how I'm going to format this, but I think I'll just assume that you, my iJournal, already know everything about me already. I don't want to sit here and type up everything that's already happened in my life. I'll just start here, as if my life was a story and you just started reading at the middle._

Sam rolled her eyes. This was super nerdy. Nothing good, just boring. She scrolled down a couple pages until she saw her name.

_Entry # 5_

_I'm back. And injured, thanks to Sam. She was flinging the "mashed potatoes" at me during lunch and when she was done covering me in that slop; she hurled the spoon at me! And it hit me in the eye! I might get a black eye from a spoon, which is really lame and then she'll tease me about it. For someone who got has a "D" in Geometry, she surprisingly knows her angles- at least when it comes to aiming._

Sam laughed; she had forgotten about that. That was funny. She had put a mobile with hanging spoons in his locker afterwards to remind him of the incident. She scanned the rest of the entry, but saw nothing else with her name, so she scrolled down another couple entries.

_Entry # 9_

_The most embarrassing thing happened today! My mom came over to Carly's (WHILE we were filming iCarly!) and started showing Sam, Carly, and the iCarly audience some of my baby pictures! Yeah, I couldn't get her to leave. Sam was laughing at some of the pictures because my mom JUST HAD TO share the most embarrassing ones. Like when I was 5 and licked a popsicle and it was stuck to my tongue and I started crying with the popsicle dangling (while painfully tugging on my taste buds)._

_Then there's one where I got into my mom's lipstick. It was bright red and all over my face, smearing over my lips, cheeks and around my eyes. I was only four and a half, people! Sam's gonna buy me some lip gloss- I know it._

_Oh, and let's not forget the one where I put my diaper on my head while my lower half (thankfully the backside, not the front) was photographed!! I seriously DIED of embarrassment._

_Sam being there made it so much worse. If it was just Carly, she would laugh and then maybe bring it up once. But Sam, she's gonna laugh and laugh and bring it up when a teacher calls on her in class in front of everyone. She's just aggravating like that. I don't know why she has to be like that. I also don't know why I haven't accepted that that's just the way she is._

Sam felt kinda funny reading this. Was her teasing really that bad? It was just an outlet for her confusing feelings. Why did no one understand that, or notice for that matter? With the exception of Mrs. Totters of course – kids went to her instead of the counselor sometimes.

Sam decided she would just read through everything a bit later, when it didn't feel too wrong. Right now it just felt wrong to be reading these. Like she was invading something too personal, which she was. She didn't expect to feel so guilty, she usually didn't have a conscience guiding her (hence her "bad" reputation). She moved the scroll bar almost all of the way to the bottom.

Reading one of the very last entries wouldn't hurt…

_Entry #31_

_I can't believe I've been writing in this journal for a month now. It doesn't seem that long. Anyways, today, Ms. Briggs (who isn't really as bad as I thought she is, she's just misunderstood, I mean all she wants to do is have a meaningful musical career and gets stuck with stupid teenagers, like Sam)_

Sam thought that part was odd, and was slightly offended, but kept on reading.

A_ssigned us this "foreign places" assignment. I wanted someplace cool, and thanks to Ms. Briggs, I ended up getting Kazakhstan! Now I'll be able to expand my limited world culture knowledge and acceptance. All thanks to her!_

Sam smiled. She understood. Freddie was so upset that he must have been in a super sarcastic mood.

_I'm glad I'll be able to increase my cultural knowledge in such a way that I'll be able to try some new foods, not the standard lasagna or pizza- grossly typical. I guess this sounds stereotypical of me, sorry, but the best food comes from Scotland! _

Anyways, I could have always done something decent with Kazakhstan if I had any other partner. The worst part of the project is that I got paired up with Sam! She's not going to do any work. And, all we're gonna do is fight. And she'll keep on hurting me too! I hate her so much! Why won't she just get a clue?

I really wish she would start studying. Maybe then she'll have enough smarts to see that I know she likes me (it's obvious with all of the abuse, which is kinda odd, but she does come from a "disadvantaged" family).

Sam was puzzled and deeply insulted. She could understand his previous entries, but not this! What did she do recently that would have caused him to hate her so? And as for mentioning her father, that was just insanely cruel. He knew she was sensitive about her father. He had just took off and left her and her mom when Sam was only five years old. It was traumatic. Later on, Sam learned there was "another woman" that made him leave them. And then her mom took up drinking and her life started going downhill.

But then she had met Carly in third grade. Carly was her first actual friend. Things gradually improved for Sam. Now she had many friends. But she remained overly sensitive on the topic of poorness or dads. She always acted like everything was all right, even when it wasn't. She was sitting here, trying not to cry about her dad and wondering how Freddie could be so mean!

_I can't believe she doesn't notice, or maybe she's just denying what she notices. I really do not feel the same. I am actually repelled by her. She is a slob, is constantly mean to me and, if that weren't enough, doesn't respect her things! Respect to one's things is a general reflection of how one treats people. One should always give care to one's things. _

_If I were to stop right now and look back any entries I have that include Sam, I would see that I sometimes hate her. The other time I sorta (pardon my incorrect teenage grammar) feel sorry for her. She's pathetic. No one really likes her, not even her mom. _

_Or, maybe she doesn't like me; she could just as well hate my guts. You can never tell with people crazy like her. I'll get back to you tomorrow on the whole Kazakhstan project. Fun, fun, fun. Not! All because of Sam. I wonder how Sam would react if she found this…I wonder if she really has feelings for me. I hope she doesn't. It would be awkward, since I think she's an annoying bully. _

_Okay, that's all for today,_

_- Freddie _

Sam stared at the screen in shock. She thought she knew Freddie better! She thought he was nicer and understanding…maybe that's how all guys seemed, but they really just don't care- just like her father. Ugh. Maybe that was her problem: she trusted people. You can't. No one can. She was foolish to trust. And to actually like Freddie? How could she have like someone who hated her so? And most of all why did this have to happen to her?

Sam was too upset at the insults at her family and person to realize the "not-Freddie" hints, such as grammar, respect for things, and mentioning Ms. Briggs as misunderstood. (Sam had thought that was sarcasm, but compare this entry to the first entry and you'll see what's drastically wrong.)

Sam wanted to hide and be alone and also smash the computer into several metal bits. She couldn't decide which. Curiosity got the best of her, even in her shocked and saddened mood and she decided to read the very last entry.

_Entry #32_

_Dear Journal,_

_I am writing this in class, surprisingly. It's just that I really don't have anything else to do…I'm not even sure what I should write about, but I have a lot of class time left to figure out what to say_

_Okay, here's something. I've had a really bad morning so far. The bus was late, I went to my locker when I didn't have to, I left my L.A. book in my locker by accident, I was almost late to class and Sam said I was stupid. I hate having to put up with her on bad days like these._

_I can't believe Sam said I was stupid! I just wasn't thinking, and I was having a bad morning. But I'm not stupid. She knows I hate it if she alludes to the fact she is smarter than me in anything. That's because there are very few things, like insults, being lazy, and toughness. Not very feminine qualities. And her ham-eating. It's so annoying! Eat something else for a change! Sam bothers me so much._

_Right now, she has her textbook open and she's writing in it. I think she's drawing mustaches on all of the people in the book. Last time on iCarly, she said, "Hi, I'm Sam, and I like to deface my school books by adding mustaches to all the faces!" It was appalling! Defacing school property? Horrendous! Textbooks are the cornerstones of the building of learning._

_Sam is the opposite of Carly. With Carly, you see she is beautiful and you want to get to know her. And the girl has such personality! She's also funny, and most importantly, smart! That's why I love her so much- she's not like Sam._

_I really should start calling Sam by her proper name- Samantha. It's not like I know her well enough to call her "Sam". She doesn't get close to anyone. And I'm kinda (excuse my grammar once more) glad she's not closer to me than she already is. I hate how she expects me to understand that her fighting mannerisms show her affection. Pain is not affectionate! If it wasn't against school rules, I might swear. She doesn't realize that her actions are pulling me away from her. Plus, she's not even attractive to begin with._

_Whoa, I don't know what happened there, but know that I know for sure; I can't deny it! I truly hate Sam! Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. I can't believe how strong this feeling is._

_I wonder when Sam will tell me that she loves me. Her teasing shows her insecure- ness of her feelings, which is just pitiful, right? I do not even like her as a friend. I should sever all ties with her. She's a negative influence on all aspects of my future, especially concerning my education. I have to make sure I tell her that before she tells me she's in love…_

_I really wish Carly understood my feelings toward her, but I know that once I get Sam out of the picture, we'll grow closer. I'm not going to hurt Carly like Sam hurts me. I just keep telling her I like her. That's the best way. Kindness and gentleness. _

_Guess what? Sam interrupted Ms. Briggs's lesson today! How rude is that? And that no- good Jake accompanied her!_

_On the subject of Jake, he is …I don't know how to say this without using any bad words, but he's average. Super stupid and extremely self-centered. I can't believe Sam is showing him affection as well. Or at least, that's my guess. He kept looking over at her when we were doing our wonderful Briggs assignments. But that's okay, I'd rather be rid of Sam- she can fall for him instead._

_The only thing I cannot understand is how Carly obsesses over Jake! But of course, she would rather hang out with me. Score one for Freddie! Plus Sam might leave us for him! Score two for Freddie!_

_Okay, sorry, I'm using all my limited time keeping score when I could be typing about how much I hate Sam! Or how much I love Carly! I can't wait until Briggs! Than I'll be with Carly, but unfortunately, that also means Sam. Ew! And we have to work together on our project. This will not end well for me. She'll be all obnoxious._

_I have to wrap it up. Okay before I go, I am giving myself a mission: I must oust Sam and get Carly closer towards me. Operation CarlyXFreddie, go! Actually, it should be one word. I'll combine them. Farly or Creddie. Creddie sounds cooler. Well, they both sound cooler than a Sam and Freddie combo. Creddie- I'll go with that. Operation Creddie! _

_Goodbye for now,_

_- Freddie_

Tears leaking with greater shock and crushed feelings, Sam did not notice that there was a little note near the bottom that said: Last Edited- 1:48PM, when Freddie had been missing his from 11:30 (ish) onwards…

--

Carly's POV

Carly laughed, she was glad she was so smart. She had kept those cameras up from when she and Sam spied on Freddie and Valerie. She was actually keeping them running for a funny home video contest (which she was sure Spencer could win if she caught him at a right moment).

Now she was rewinding them to find an instance where Freddie was downstairs, logging in on his laptop. She found several, and zoomed in on the previous footage. She found that his username was Fredster. She could see it on the screen. It was difficult to tell what his password was because he typed it so fast, and she couldn't zoom in on the screen to see- it just showed up as dots. She was able to reason generally what it was, based on what fingers he used (she had to replay it in slow-mo multiple times) until she understood that it was iCarly and then some number starting with one and ending with either an eight, nine or zero.

So Carly kept trying to sign in using various combinations until she got it- iCarly159! She laughed as she realized that was Sam's apartment room number. What a coincidence. But she had noticed (and kindly ignored) the fact that he had blushed when she was teasing him about Sam.

She had noticed he was just acting different lately. She had never seriously thought he liked Sam, but looking back at his behavior, she saw that it was a definite possibility. But it was also extremely unlikely that Sam liked him, however he felt towards her.

With a couple clicks of the mouse, her anxious eyes scanned his documents. She double clicked on the iJournal, that seemed like a good place for secrets. It took a longer time to load, compared to other documents, because it was so wordy. (But since Carly and Spencer had a new computer, it only took 50 seconds compared to Sam's.) When it was fully loaded, she read it all, smiling all the whole time. Just when things had gotten boring around school, something juicy happened! This was gold!

She agreed with Freddie, he and Sam would make a cute couple. Reading Freddie's personal stuff all of a sudden didn't seem so bad if she could end up getting Freddie and Sam together! But she didn't know if Sam liked Freddie back. It would be horrible if he asked her out and she said no! They might not even want to work on iCarly together anymore! But she was getting ahead of herself; she needed to think of other possibilities.

She found it interesting that Sam had never told her who she liked…they had shared other secrets, but not that. Well, she hadn't exactly told Sam she liked Jake either, but almost everyone knew that- except Jake! Otherwise he would have asked her out, right? Of course. Because she was thinking of Jake, she took out his pen from her jean pocket. She gave it a quick kiss and then pulled a shoebox from one of her closet shelves. Inside were Jake things that she had acquired either though accident/ coincidence, like the pen, and things she had stole, such as his football team keychain.

But, she had to put Jake out of her mind for the time being. She had to concentrate on getting Sam and Freddie together. That would be hard. Sam always bullied Freddie. But the fact that Freddie remained her friend had to count for something. They had a special relationship. It was up to her to make them realize that it had potential to be an even better one…

A/N: It's really surprised me how big of a character Jake is in this story. I didn't intend for him to be, but he's going to get even more interwoven in the plot. Carly is a little behind in her thinking after everything else going on, isn't she? And she's too idealistic.

This is getting complicated now! If only people wouldn't stick their noses into things that didn't belong! Isn't Briggs SO super evil, I mean that's super cruel. Sam thinks that's what Freddie wrote about her! I know- it's sad. I think I dove too deep into the Briggs persona.

And Carly leaves you in suspense. What will she do to bring Freddie and Sam together when Sam wants nothing to do with Freddie now? And how will Sam act around Jake since her feelings toward Freddie have changed? Will they (Freddie and Sam) manage to get together in time for Tuesday? SUSPENSE! Now you want the next chapter even more than you wanted this one? Huh? ;)

I told you from the first chapter it isn't: Freddie leaves him laptop in a classroom and Sam finds it and they end up going out happily. It's mega sad! I actually got really upset for Sam when I was writing this. This was a super long chapter, word count: 3,899 without these ridiculously long author's notes. So I'm probably gonna focus on We See the Future now. Also, if you haven't, please check out my newest story: i Love to Hate You. It's about an older Sam and Freddie secretly hiding that they are going out and just acting like Carly's bickering friends.

Wow, I just can't shut up here, can't I? Okay, I'll stop, but I must say that I'll have to see how many reviews I get on this…more quicker update! Thanks for reading my story; you guys have surprised me with how popular this one is. Yay!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle

P.S. mpkio2: I appreciated your We See the Future reviews. :)


	7. Sticks and Stones

iDiary

**Sticks and Stones**

A/N: In the "more reviews a quicker update" equation, you people have been doing your parts…it's me who didn't comply. So I'm sorry about the long wait. It seems as if I'm always apologizing about an update delay (but that's 'cause I always take forever). Some of you people make me feel guilty because you are so good with ALWAYS being on here. :)

I don't own iCarly. If you haven't already, please check out my newest story: i Love to Hate You. I have chapter 2 up now. :) Whoot.

Sam's POV

Sam glared at the ceiling, wishing it to cave in on her. She was lying in her bed, sprawled out with a box of unused tissues. Although she did shed a few tears after reading Freddie's diary-journal-thing, she didn't cry after that- she was tough. She wouldn't let it affect her any deeper.

She couldn't let a few words hurt her so. It was just letters systematically placed and spaced out on a paper. They had no real meaning…just like Freddie meant "nothing" to her.

Honestly, how could Freddie…all those times Sam thought he was giving her those "flirting signals"…the adorable way he came to her when Carly was thought to be leaving to Briarwood…but that brought her circle of thought to Carly. She thought long and hard about it and decided that she wasn't mad at her. Carly couldn't control how Freddie felt about her. Plus, if she shunned Carly, she wouldn't have anyone to talk to.

Unless she included Jake…hmm. Jake was really funny, sweet, cute, and sincere. What he says, he means, unlike Freddie. About two hours ago, Jake had sent her a text saying, _hey sam, how r u? carly told me u were sick :( get better soon - Jake_. He cared about her.

The home phone rang. Sam checked the caller ID- it was her mom telling her to put a post-it note on the fridge reminding her to buy something or other. Her mom was at work, doing office work or whatever she did. Sam didn't really spend much time at home and consequently, wasn't really close to her mom. Her mom didn't really seem to care at all. The cat received more attention than she did.  
Sam sighed. No one understood her. She continued to lie there on her bed, arms dangling off the edges, thinking about Jake's amazing eyes. She got lost in his eyes and stopped thinking about Freddie and how, despite what she read, she still wasn't letting go of him completely. If she let go, then it wouldn't hurt- she wouldn't care. But she still cared for him deep, deep, deep down and wouldn't let go. She was mad at herself for hating Freddie.

She knew things were getting out of hand with Jake- you don't imagine yourself staring into a guy's eyes if that guy is just your _friend_. She was starting to like Jake more than just a friend. This could get dangerous. She wasn't just choosing Jake over Freddie; she was still clinging to Freddie while messing around with Jake's feelings. Not to mention Carly's feelings if she found out there was something going on.

Whoever coined the phrase "Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me" was a complete idiot…

She started thinking about how rare it would be to break your bones with just sticks and stones unless someone was rapidly pelting you with them. Whoever would be pelting would have to really hate you. Did Freddie honestly hate her? Why did she keep asking that? Would she ever answer all these questions?

With that; she drifted off to sleep…

_There was darkness…she couldn't see where she was going, but she need to keep on going. She heard the crispy sounds of the dried-up leaves under her feet as well as the snapping of twigs. She assumed she was in a forest of some sort. _

_For an unknown reason, she started running. She saw a light in the distance, so she ran even faster toward it. She could see outlines of trees; she was almost in the light. Without warning, the sound of dried leaves and twigs disappeared. Instead, there was the sound of her converse shoes on pavement. She looked up- she was at school…odd._

_She turned around to look at the forest again to find that it was gone. Behind her were the normal Seattle buildings around Ridgeview. She didn't stop to think about the surroundings for very long because she soon saw Jake. He was a short distance in front of her, just entering the school. _

_"Jake!" She shouted at him. He didn't turn around. She shouted his name again. No response. She knew it was him even though she hadn't seen his face. That was his hair, his backpack, his style of clothes, and even his walk. Maybe he just couldn't hear her over all of the other students._

_She peered over her shoulder to discover there were no other students around- just her and Jake. The students previously there had vanished, but she didn't find this strange. She just focused on talking to Jake. She needed to tell him something, although she didn't know what._

_With a newfound urgency, she sprinted after Jake. He walked normally, maybe even a little slowly, but somehow stayed ahead of her. _

_Ms. Briggs suddenly opened a classroom door and stepped into the hallway. Ms. Briggs started yelling at her for being in the hallway._

_"You're in the hallway!" She shouted back. She looked at Jake, who had stopped walking and was leaning against a random locker. "And so is Jake!" Ms. Briggs didn't answer, but started playing bagpipes that weren't there before. _

_The obnoxious sounds filled the hallway. She tried to escape, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes to try to drown out the "music"._

_When she opened her eyes; she was outside the school. Or someplace…There was nothing but a sidewalk floating in midair that she was standing on. It seemed to go infinitely in both directions. She cautiously looked over the edge. She couldn't tell how far down the abyss went, but she could have been standing on the edge of the Grand Canyon._

_She didn't know which way to walk- backwards or forwards. Backwards was not necessarily where she had already been, where she had come from. She happened to be facing one way when she arrived on this never-ending sidewalk. The other way was backwards. They both looked the same. She turned back and forth, comparing them. In doing so, she forgot which way was which. _

_Then a figure appeared in the distance. The figure was covered in mist, but she could tell it was Jake- or rather, she could sense it. This was one of those intuitive things. She started running yet again, but she didn't feel one bit fatigued. This time, he didn't walk away from her. His back was still facing her._

_She was right behind him. She slowed down and stopped. She caught her breath, although she wasn't out of breath a few seconds ago. He still didn't turn around. She didn't know if he was aware of her presence at all. She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around._

_He wasn't Jake. He was before he turned around; he was when she was chasing him, but now that she was going to talk to him, he wasn't Jake. He was Freddie!_

_She couldn't read the expression on his face. It was as he was expecting to see her…not surprised. It was mostly likely a combination of sadness, seriousness, and pain. But there was something else in his eyes there…something that was stronger than the other emotions displayed. _

_It was a spark of life…of love…he still cared for her. And she found that she still cared for him. Those writings were a mix-up, an accident, or they didn't exist. They didn't matter. What mattered was how he was looking at her right now. _

_She reached out to grab his hand, to beg him to smile and enjoy her presence. Her fingertips barely touched the skin of his hand when she was cruelly ripped away from him. _

_Not ripped, though that's how her heart felt. She had lost her balance…she was over the edge. She was falling…falling…falling. Everything happened in slow motion after she realized she wasn't on the sidewalk. She could not recall the instant that caused her to be cast over the edge. She did not simply lose her balance. _

_As she panicked and fell further down, she looked up for one last glance at Freddie. Interestingly enough, she couldn't see him. She didn't see Jake either. But there was a figure up there in the mist- herself. _

_She was sure of it. Things switched from slow motion to regular speed as her other self, the one on the sidewalk, peered down on her. She was frowning at her falling self._

_The last thing she noticed was that the figure above her, the one she was sure was herself, had several stones in her hand. The air blew her hair around as she kept plummeting. Her back hurt- like a stone had been thrown. But the pain of separating from Freddie was worse than any broken ribs…_

Sam woke up still thinking she was falling. Once she realized she wasn't falling, she started to relax. That was an…interesting…dream to say the least. As her mind became clearer and clearer, she forgot the details of her dream. Things were fading fast. One of the only parts she remembered was chasing "Jake" on the sidewalk and "Jake" actually being Freddie.

And that gaze of his. That's what stood out the most in her memory. Love reverberated from those corneas into her soul. And she was the corniest person alive for mentioning corneas and love in the same sentence.

It was just a stupid dream. She didn't have two selves. Things didn't come and go without reason. Sidewalks were on the ground.

And yet, she couldn't help thinking of her dream in a symbolic way. So what did that mean? That she herself had ruined the possibility of having a relationship with Freddie? But it wasn't her fault! Sure she pried where she shouldn't have, but it wouldn't have been a big deal if Freddie wouldn't have wrote what he did. Did those words matter?

Do words really hurt more than sticks and stones? The stone was the reason she couldn't stay with Freddie in her dream. The pain of separation was greater than mere words…and the rock's damage to her back.

So, in conclusion, Sam thought, as she sat up in bed; the phrase should be reworded to "sticks and stones can break my bones, words can hurt me, but love hurts even more"…

A/N: This chapter was a little short, relatively to the other chapters for this story. But I wanted to separate Sam's dream from what happens next. (Yes, I have planned ahead!) This is an important part of Sam's "forgiving process". Even though it's merely a dream, it influences her decisions to come.

Details about the dream to notice: The involvement of both sticks/twigs (in the beginning) and stones (in the end). She's lost ("in the dark") right now, hence the darkness in the beginning, and will have to return to school to sort out her feelings. (So that's why darkness led to school.) The Briggs part was a little random, but most dreams are, not all parts make sense. Just like how she drifted to different places. I could analyze her dream a lot, so I'll leave most of it up to you. The part where "Jake" turns out to be Freddie shows that while she is chasing Jake; it's really Freddie she wants.

But will she have him? She's gonna push him away (in the dream, she "pushed" herself away, but it has the same effect) because of her stubbornness. She will refuse to talk to Freddie. He won't know what's wrong.

Again, I'm sure you realized most of the first paragraph, but I just wanted to make it clear. And what's really cool about Sam's dream is that I didn't really plan it out to be symbolic. I just typed what occurred to me. I barely made any changes to my original dream. Speaking of the dream, I hope the POV didn't confuse anyone. It was happening to Sam, but in 3rd person, not 1st, so there was a lot of hers and shes without stating that the hers and shes meant Sam.

I know this A/N is getting long, but I wanna tell you people what's coming up.

- Mrs. Totters is making another appearance

- Freddie's POV

- Jake's POV (for the first time!)

- Sam tells Jake the truth, Jake's reaction

- Carly tells Sam what she read in Freddie's real diary, Sam's reaction

- A big surprise!! (And yes, I know what it is, I'm not just putting that there for suspense; there really is a real surprise I have planned…and it has to do with Jake. If you can guess it, then I'll mention your name in the next chapter and it'll stay there for all future readers to admire! Plus, you'll get a virtual cake! ;) I ran out of virtual cookies.)

With all my purple fuzzleness,

The-purple-fuzzle


	8. Didn't See That One Coming!

iDiary

**Didn't See That One Coming…**

A/N: Yay, I've returned! I'm sorry to say that this "update and then wait a month" pattern will probably continue due to the Holidays and all of those before the Holidays projects at school. But I have some good news! One thing is that I had my birthday, so yay! The other is that I have two more stories!

I know you're saying, "But the-purple-fuzzle, you already have enough stories to update! Plus you never update!" And I know, I'm really bad at updating, but part of the reason for that is that I've been working on these two stories. They are really long. I have several chapters complete and tons of notes. When I finish this story, I'll put one of them up and hopefully I'll have it almost done. Simple way to say it: you won't have to wait long for those stories to update since I'll have most of it up and posted. :)

No one guessed the surprise...so no virtual cakes.

I don't own iCarly. This starts off in Sam's POV. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!

Sam looked at the clock, deciding how important her presence was…not for her attendance record, but to Jake and Freddie. Well, since it was Friday, she wouldn't have a chance to see Jake tomorrow, so she would go.

She got dressed and left her room in its sorry state. She grabbed three cereal bars, but then threw them back in the box when she saw that there was better food in the fridge, though not ham. She was all ready in less than five minutes. She ran to her room and opened her top drawer and rummaged through it until she found a stretched out, lumpy sock. This was her money sock. She took out some bills and dashed out the door.

Normally she wasn't this fast in the morning, but the urgency had suddenly become real for her- taken control. She had to see Jake. She had to put things right. She liked Jake- but they could only be friends. It was complicated, but final. Jake was just her friend because she couldn't have Freddie if she had Jake. And she wanted Freddie.

Freddie, however didn't seem to want her…she had to clear things up with him. What was the meaning behind his words? Were they true? Why had he written them? It was insane how different her thoughts were compared to before her dream. She was tired of questions and hungered for answers.

She locked the door behind her and hailed a taxi. One parked beside her and she got in.

"Where to?"

"Ridgeview Middle School, the front of the building."

"Okay." There was a small pause. "Any particular reason you're late for school?"

"Not that I'd like to discuss right now." Sam answered not coldly. She just didn't want to discuss her feelings with a random taxi driver.

"That's fine. I'll have you there in five to seven minutes, depending on traffic."

"Okay." Sam sat, listening to the hum of surrounding traffic, deciding on how to "break it" to Jake. She sighed; there would be no easy way. She felt bad for him, he was innocent in this and he was gonna get hurt…

"We're here." The driver announced. Sam grabbed her backpack, paid the driver and ran up the steps. The lady from the main office was asleep at her desk, so Sam wasn't caught as she snuck into the building. The bell rang and suddenly the halls were filled with students eager to leave their present class. Sam realized that it was time for her to go to Briggs' class. Great.

She waited right outside of the door, hoping she would see Jake before Freddie. She got lucky; Jake was one of the first people to come by.

"Hey, Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I'm feeling better."

"And you came to school halfway through the day? That's not like you." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I had some important things to do at school, not about school." She shrugged.

"You're being kinda cryptic-ish." Sam laughed at the use of his "ish".

"Yeah…I need to talk to you after class, it's important." She looked down at the ground, seemingly embarrassed.

"Okay, sure!" Jake headed into class a little eagerly…like he wanted to get it over with. Sam mentally analyzed her body language from the conversation and realized that Jake probably thought that she was gonna do the opposite of what she was really about to do. Again, great.

Freddie came around the corner and Sam hurried into class. Freddie made her nervous in the usual manner, but there was something new there, mashed into the usual array of "butterflies". It was almost a suspicious feeling…he was guilty of something…there was something going on…something. This feeling confused her. The iJournal words started replaying in her head.

She wasn't ready to act like she hadn't read those words. She hadn't buried them deep enough inside her. She would probably act like she hated him rather than teasing him or that she liked him. That would not do. So she decided to ignore him. She realized that she still liked him, but at the same time, hated him. Stupid words, stupid iJournal…

"Sam? Carly told me you were sick, why are you here?" Freddie asked before Ms. Briggs called attention to the class. Sam turned her head away from him and ignored him.

She could not- would not- look into his eyes. It would remind her of her dream. Freddie could not be pained. She would suffer alone. She was suffering because of him, but he could not suffer. It didn't make sense, but she was stubbornly determined to stick to it. She didn't want him to be hurt the way she did…deep down it was most likely denial that he really hated her.

"Sam?" He whispered. She still ignored him. She pretended to be paying attention to Ms. Briggs. It was hard, so she opened her red notebook and started doodling.

It took her a second to realize that everyone was scooting desks to work on their projects with their partners.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Sam turned to see Gibby standing next to her. "Carly told me you were sick." What did Carly do, make an announcement over the P.A. system or hand out flyers, sheesh, even Gibby knew she had been "sick".

"None of you business; go away." Gibby was smart enough to leave.

"So you're talking to Gibby, but not to me?" Freddie asked. Sam almost slipped up and answered "Uh-huh", but she caught herself in time. She looked down at her doodle, just scribbles. She could see the initials F.B. in there, but she was sure that was only because she was looking too hard. She tore the paper and put it in the trash.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Sam turned around to see Carly this time.

"Oh, I wasn't really sick…"

"Obviously…"

"I just didn't know if I would come to school…"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll come over after school and talk to you."

"Let's ankle shake on it."

"Uh, that's kinda awkward to do in front of the class and Briggs." It was then that Carly realized they were in the front of the classroom.

"Okay, after class, we shake. After school, you spill."

"Deal." Sam went back to her seat.

"Have you found any information for our project?" Freddie asked her. She didn't answer. He frowned and muttered, "But of course you wouldn't have." He opened a textbook and began writing something down. He didn't have his laptop with him.

Sam didn't really know what to do with her spare time. She knew Freddie would finish the project and make it amazing. She reopened her red notebook to a blank page in the back, past all of her doodles.

_Okay, Jake…please don't get mad, but…_ No. Sam crossed that out.

_Jake, you seemed interested in me, but I don't feel the same… _No. Sam crossed that one out.

_Jake, I was confused about my feelings and I've decided that I like Freddie… _No. Sam sighed and crossed that one out too, making sure that the "I like Freddie" part was completely blotted out…

Freddie's POV

Freddie looked over at Sam once more. She was still writing in her notebook. He was curious…what was she writing about? It was probably just like the crumpled up piece of paper- "Freddie is oblivious to something really important". The fact that he was missing something obvious about her…

That missing part annoyed him to no end. And then her mysterious appearance…He heard Carly talking to Sam; Sam was supposed to "spill" whatever her deal was later on. And he was excluded, of course.

He'd most likely hear about it in the hallways. Carly wasn't one to confide your deepest, darkest secrets to…

"Hey Sam? I've found all of our information except for the exports. Then we need to decide on a food dish, okay?" Freddie tried to get an answer out of her to no avail. She kept on writing.

He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. He hadn't done a single thing that could offend her. He stared around the room and saw another student take out their pendrive and then it hit him- she must have read what she found on the pendrive!

The one time he left his pendrive behind, she had to find it. So that explained her behavior. She didn't know how to talk to him after reading about his feelings. So most likely, she didn't feel the same. Otherwise she would have told him that she read it and that she felt the same…

What if she didn't read it? What if she only found it? He had to find out.

"Sam?" No response. "Did you happen to find my pendrive? I left it in here awhile ago…" She stiffened and frowned, but didn't talk. She stopped writing and opened a zipper on her backpack. In her hands was his pendrive.

He reached out to grab it, but she placed it on his desk, avoiding his touch. Poor Freddie didn't know what to make of this. He sighed a "thanks" and pocketed it.

The period passed by slowly. He didn't understand Sam's reaction at all. She should be doing something other than ignoring him.

Ms. Briggs dismissed the class and Sam walked over to Carly. Carly then came over to Freddie.

"Freddie, Sam really needs to talk to me during lunch…so I was wondering if you could do me a favor and just sit with your AV club friends today?" Her eyes were doing the "For me?" thing, but it didn't affect Freddie.

"Uh, sure." Freddie gathered his stuff and headed out the door. Instead of heading to the cafeteria however, he headed towards the clinic. He needed Mrs. Totters now more than ever. As he left, he saw Sam and Jake walking together, talking. Today just couldn't get any better…

A/N: Just wanted to interrupt and make things clear: Freddie thinks Sam is acting weird because she read his real iJournal. He has no idea about the version Sam actually read. And he thinks his mom has his laptop, but Carly has it. Okay?

"Hello Freddie! It's been awhile since your last visit. Sam sure took quite awhile to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Freddie asked Mrs. Totters as he closed the clinic door behind him. There was no one else in the clinic.

"Didn't Sam tell you to come visit me?"

"No."

"That's odd. I guess she forgot. I told her last visit for her to tell you to come in. I wanted to see how things were going, sweetie."

"Not so well…" Freddie sat down on one of the chairs in front of the cots. "Sam's ignoring me for no reason at all."

"No reason at all?"

"Not that I know of…well actually, there is one possibility…"

"Go on, dear."

"Sam might have read my journal that I have on my pendrive, which explains all of my feelings for her. And she's not saying anything to me, and she's turning her head away…like I don't exist."

"Why do you think she might have read your journal, honey?"

"I left my pendrive behind in class and when I asked her if she'd seen it, she handed it back to me."

"So if she read your journal, then she would know exactly how you feel…and yet she doesn't do anything about it?"

"Exactly! And that's why I came here. I don't understand it."

"I'm sorry to say, sweetie, that I don't understand her actions either."

"How can you not understand? You're, well, you!" Mrs. Totters chuckled at Freddie's outburst.

"I may posses a certain…intuitiveness that others do not, but I am still a person, confined to the limits of uncertainty."

"You know I don't understand anything you just said."

"To put it simply- you're missing a piece of the puzzle. Without that piece, I cannot guess at any future possibilities or courses of action."

"Well that's kinda depressing." Freddie stated bluntly. If Mrs. Totters didn't know what to do, then there was nothing to do.

"Send Sam my way and I'll talk to her, try to figure something out."

"Okay." Freddie sighed. "I guess I'll go tell her now. I've been banned from the lunch table today because Sam has to tell Carly something really important that I can't hear."

"Although eavesdropping hardly ever works out for the best, I would suggest that anything you can accidentally overhear would only benefit you. Okay, hon?"

Freddie smiled, understanding. "Thanks, Mrs. Totters." He left the clinic to hear her reply, "You're welcome, dear."

Freddie tried to approach the lunch table without Carly or Sam noticing, but Carly stopped talking before he could hear anything.

"Freddie's coming over here." She warned. Sam didn't turn around to even look at him.

Freddie sat down in the chair besides Sam, earning a glare from Carly, but still no response from Sam. He told Sam that she was wanted in the clinic. She got up in a rush and left.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Freddie pleaded.

"Nope, sorry. I promised and ankle-shaked that I would keep my mouth shut."

"We'll see how long _that_ lasts." Freddie murmured under his breath.

"It's really complicated, Freddie, believe me."

"It's even more complicated from my angle." Freddie sighed. Then he noticed that Carly was making eye contact with Jake, who was sitting right behind him at another table. Freddie was instantly suspicious. Jake had been close enough to hear any conversation that Sam and Carly might have had…

He would have to confront Jake about it later. Right now, he was too upset to confront him, but he would definitely get to the bottom of things soon…

He made small talk with Carly, dropping the subject of Sam to get her to talk with him. They ended up talking about their upcoming webshow…Things Freddie didn't really want to talk about, but he was glad to be back in the "circle" nevertheless.

For his next two classes, Freddie only thought about Sam and his missing puzzle piece. He was truly in the dark; he could make guesses, but they wouldn't be anywhere close to what was right…

As he walked back to his locker, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had a text message. He glanced at it quickly, hoping no teachers were around. It was from Carly.

Freddie read the message and then dropped his phone in surprise. Things didn't make sense today, but this was something that made no sense at all. He was glad, but thoroughly confused.

The message read: _Jake asked me out!!!_

A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming! Jake asked Carly out! So how did he change his mind? If Jake and Carly are paired off, then that leaves Sam and Freddie…How do you feel about this Jake switch? I kinda liked him being with Sam, but since this is my story, of course it's Seddie… :)This chapter was almost called "Missing Puzzle Piece, but I thought this way was more suspenseful or something…just better.

Okay, just the way things worked out, I decided to have Jake's POV in the next chapter. I know, I know, I was looking forward to that too. But the next chapter will have Sam's and Jake's POV. It will fill in the missing gaps. You'll understand Jake's actions. As well as how Sam told Jake the truth, exactly what Sam says to Carly, and Sam's latest clinic visit. How Mrs. Totters puts together the pieces of this mystery without revealing anything to Sam or Freddie…and, also coming up, on Saturday (because this school day is a Friday) is an iCarly webshow. So we'll see how iCarly does with Sam and Freddie being the way they are…

Please review, I think things may have been a little rushed, especially towards the end. Sam's decision for Freddie rather than Jake was supposed to be a firm, spur of the moment decision that she's sticking to though, she's impulsive like that, so yeah, don't comment saying that part was rushed because I wanted Sam to make a snap decision for that part...

There's about three more chapters left, roughly estimating. Probably more, knowing me…thanks so much for reading my story! Have a very happy Thanksgiving!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle

P.S. Wow, this is gonna end up being my longest story...this chapter alone, counting my ridiculously long A/Ns is 3,295 words! Please leave some reviews!!! The reviews bring the next chapter to life, literally! ;)


	9. The Love Square

iDiary

A/N: Yayness, I'm back, finally. You would have thought that I would've run out of excuses for my late updates, but this time I have a very sad reason. I took my laptop to school like I usually do, but I was stupid and put my water bottle in there as well. My water bottle leaked in my backpack and my laptop doesn't work. Or it only kinda does- as soon as it turns on it says it can't find the hard drive and that it needs to be replaced (in computer language…I translated the above from my owner's manual.)

Basically I had to write little snippets here and there when my family wasn't using our family computer. Sigh.

I hope everyone had a nice christmahanukwanzakah. I promise you that my other stories will be updated, maybe even 2 chapters each, before my break from school ends. (Jan 5th)

You better have a lot of time to read this, it's 6,660 words!!! EPIC CHAPTER LENGTH!!! Lots of things happen!!!!!!!!

I don't own iCarly. I really should just put that in the description of my story and not have to repeat that. This part is in Sam's POV. This picks up at the end of Briggs' class, which you only read from Freddie's POV in the last chapter. Carly told him to sit at a different table at lunch but he went to the clinic instead...

Briggs dismissed the class. Sam walked over to Carly.

"Hey, Carly? Could you please get Freddie to sit with his AV club geeks during lunch? I'm not talking to him."

Carly looked like she was going to scold Sam for being childish so Sam added, "I'll spill at lunch if he's not around."

Carly smiled and headed over to convince Freddie. He would do so, no doubt. He always did whatever she wanted.

"Uh, sure." Sam watched as Freddie gathered his stuff and headed out the door. Carly was putting a binder insider her backpack. Now was the time to talk to Jake. He was even walking over to her. Sam took a deep breath and muttered, "Let's get this over with."

Jake smiled at her and nodded towards the door. It looked like she was gonna break his heart while they headed to lunch. Sam realized how much she hadn't thought this through. They would be in close proximity during lunch. She couldn't hurt him now.

She had to. She had hurt him, herself, and Freddie enough. But how in the world was she supposed to tell him what happened? She didn't know whether the truth or a lie would be better in this case. She'd never been the braker-upper before. Just a tree-pusher-outer and the rejected one.

And she and Jake weren't really together in the first place, right? She over-dramatized this. Jake might not even feel the same way; she might have incorrectly interpreted his actions.

"Um, well I really don't know what to say…except that if I'm gonna tell you everything I want to, we're gonna have to ditch Carly who's waiting for me in the cafeteria." The words flowed out much easier than she expected. She wasn't planning on not talking to Carly; she would spill. But first Jake had to hear the story.

"What place do you have in mind?" That's it? He didn't ask any other questions? If she would have been in his shoes, she would have at lot more than that one to ask. Maybe she understood him less than she thought.

Interesting how everything builds up and then crashes down at once…the drama and understanding…the not understanding…

"Um, I really don't know. Is there an empty classroom or something nearby?"

"What about in here?" Jake answered Sam's question with a question, pointing to a small, all-purpose (though usually used for teacher-parent confrontations) room on the left side of the hallway.

"That works." Sam opened the door, heart beating fast and dreading what was coming. It would be best to tell the truth and get it over with. She sat down in the cushioned chair, leaving the normal one for Jake. When she realized this she asked, "Oh sorry do you want this chair?"

"It doesn't matter, Sam. I just wanna hear what you have to say."

"Trust me you don't." Sam looked down but continued, "I have to know how you feel about me because I kinda assumed that you were interested in me…as in more than a friend." Sam looked up at Jake. His expression didn't change; he still looked puzzled.

"Yeah, I like you more than a friend. I like a lot of people more than friends. We've moved to the stage of BFFs. Or BFFLs if you want to call it that."

Sam couldn't help it; she laughed. She was stressed out about this and Jake said it in a way that she couldn't be sure if it was a joke or if he was serious, but she laughed anyways. He then smiled at her so Sam knew it was supposed to be a joke.

"Seriously, Jake." The smiled on his face disappeared.

"Just tell me why you don't like me and then I'll say we can just be friends." Sam opened her mouth in shock. That was bluntly harsh. He could tell; he knew what she was gonna say before she said it. She wanted to tell him it wasn't true- that she liked him, but she was resolved not to lie.

There was silence as Sam tried to decide exactly how to word her response.

"You can tell me, I won't be mad. I just want to know why." Jake seemed sincere about the absence of his anger. He didn't seem that depressed either. Maybe he felt this coming all along. But Sam did have to admit that they did have a certain spark.

"Okay, well…I feel like a horrible person for saying this, but I used you." Sam purposely avoided his gaze. "I wanted to make…a certain person…jealous. And well, most guys are jealous of you because you're such an amazing person." Sam made sure to emphasize the words 'amazing person'.

And we connected and I realized that you were even more amazing than you seemed. We had chemistry, even. I know that doesn't justify my actions, but…oh and when your crazy, druggy teacher made us hold hands that's when the real problem started. I began to like you, more than I should have. Almost more than…that certain person…and I was confused.

And it's my fault because I gave you those "I like you" signals and you were only returning them at that point. I tried to decide between you and…him. Despite the fact that he probably hates me now, I still like him. I figure since I like him anyways that my feelings are strong enough by themselves. I have to make things happen rather than rely on jealousy.

Now you probably hate me, but I want to thank you for making me realize all of this. I didn't understand half of this until it came out of my mouth just now."

"First of all, I don't hate you. I understand how you feel now. It's a huge mess you made for yourself. But you're correcting it now, I guess. I wish you felt differently, of course but I respect your decision-"

"You're making me hate myself now, Jake!" Sam interrupted. "I could never be this understanding! I would punch someone who did this to me, played with my feelings!" Sam remembered Jonah and the wedgie bouncer mechanism.

"Are you suggesting I hit you?" Jake joked without smiling. "I'm just saying I can see where you're coming from. You can take the blame. You were in the wrong. The thing is that I still like you so I want to forgive you. We can just be friends if that's all you want to be. If you no longer wish to see me-"

"Of course I want to see you! Are you not human? You're putting your feelings so low on your priorities. And no one talks like that, "I respect your decision" and "If you no longer wish to see me". You're making me feel…I don't know what you're making me feel. I'm mad at myself I guess."

"I don't think this will help, but I have to mention that your reaction is cute." Jake smiled at Sam's even more confused expression. "I mean it in the sense that this stems from miscommunication- that's all. You're overreacting. And it's not entirely your fault. We weren't even together; I just assumed we would be. But you're also different than I expected…" Jake paused but didn't say anything further on how he expected her to be.

Sam sighed. This whole open communication thing worked…it was worse than jank, but it worked. "I better head to the cafeteria or else Carly will get mad, I'm keeping her waiting." She got up from her cushioned chair.

"Sam, wait."

Sam turned back to look at Jake.

"Who is this guy? It's none of my business, you don't have to tell me, but I had to ask."

Sam hesitated. She knew she could trust Jake, right? Although, Jake said he wouldn't be offended if she didn't tell. But would he be? Their conversation had been painful enough. She thought it would be right to tell him. She just didn't know if she could. It was hard to say it out loud, after all of her shying away from it. But she and Jake had open communication lines now; she couldn't withhold this information from him.

"It's uh, Freddie." As soon as she spoke those words, she regretted it. That was her secret. Spreading it around wasn't right. She stopped and thought about it. She was headed on her way to the cafeteria to tell _Carly_. Jake was much more accountable than Carly for safeguarding secrets.

"But I thought Carly and Freddie…" Jake left his sentence open-ended.

"Freddie likes Carly, yes. But Carly doesn't like him back."

"But I saw her give him that kiss…"

"He begged for it. It was a thank you kiss. And it was on the nose anyways. She's never liked him in that way. She's crazy about you actually."

As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, Sam started freaking out. Carly would kill her for this.

"Really? So there was a love triangle here? You like Freddie, Freddie supposedly likes Carly, Carly likes me and I like you…"

Amazed at how calm she was Sam agreed and then added, "I hate love triangles."

"It doesn't have to be one."

"What?" Sam asked confused. Jake was being the vague one now.

"What I'm saying is that I think…never mind."

"Tell me! I've been honest with you. I even told you about Carly. You realize I'm gonna be murdered in my sleep for that slip up, right?"

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up…but I think Freddie likes you back. And if you and Freddie like each other, then it's just the fact that I don't like Carly that's messing up the "love triangle's" happy ending…and I like her as a friend. Friends are a good place to start a relationship…I mean, you and I were just friends and…" Jake didn't need to finish his sentence.

"I don't get you, Jake. Why would you want to be with Carly when you like me?"

"I've always been slightly interested in her. Now that we can't be, I want to get to know her I guess. You and I will still be friends, so I'm not using her to get over you. I don't know. I suppose I like her too. I just never realized it until now."

"That still doesn't make sense to me…don't do it just to "achieve harmony in the love triangle" or something like that."

"I'm not."

"This is gonna sound bad, but I feel slightly jealous of Carly now."

"Love is complicated…" Jake sighed and got out of his seat.

"What should I tell Carly? I mean, how much should I tell her?"

"How much were you going to tell her?" Jake opened the door and held it open for Sam. Sam walked out of the room, noticing his gesture.

"Just that I liked…" Sam looked around to see if anyone was around them. Nobody else was in the hallway. "…Freddie and that I started to like you and was confused. Nothing specific about us."

"We keep saying "us" like we were together." Jake noted.

"It felt like it." Sam shrugged. Jake didn't answer right away.

"You know what? Let me talk to Carly too."

"Don't ask her out just yet."

"Why?"

"We shouldn't explain everything. Just that I, uh, we started to get close. How bout you tell her that we just aren't right for each other."

It was kind of sad. Jake liked Sam and Sam liked him back. Her feelings for Freddie were stronger though. Sam doubted Jake's feelings for Carly. They were just to make her feel better.

"Okay, if you start explaining, I'll just add snippets here and there."

With that agreed, Sam approached her cafeteria table with Jake in tow.

"Where were you?" Carly asked, slightly angry, but more on the pouty side. She brightened up when she noticed Jake was with Sam. When Jake sat down with Sam, Sam could tell she was very happy with whatever brought this about.  
"Carly, I have to tell you everything." Sam lied. Of course she wasn't gonna say everything that went on. There was enough information/drama already.

"Can Jake hear it?" Carly eyed Jake, not wanting him to leave, but willing to shoe him away if necessary to hear Sam's spill.

"Yeah, he's involved…kinda." There goes the understatement of the month.

"Okay…start with why you aren't talking to Freddie." Sam froze. How could she forget! Freddie's diary! He hated her. She couldn't talk about that, not with Jake here and his idea of perfect non-triangular love relationships. Especially when he seemed so sure that Freddie liked her. She would have to tell Carly another time about the diary. But how could she not tell Carly with Jake right next to her? Jake would wonder why.

She and Jake were supposed to be "open" with each other. So much for that. She promised to herself that she would tell him later.

"I can't start with that. I have to start with a confession…" Sam went on to tell in a hushed voice that she liked Freddie. Carly was surprised but pleased. Sam liked Freddie and Freddie liked Sam. Sam just told her and she read Freddie's iJournal. They were meant to be, it was perfect. She would try her best not to talk about this in the halls. They were her closest friends; they deserved to find out the truth on their own. Well, not entirely on their own, she would push them in the right direction.

When Sam told Carly about Jake's involvement, Carly was taken aback. How had she not noticed this? Sam finished her story, with Jake's input, and Carly was confused.

"So why aren't you talking to Freddie?"

"That's something I have to tell you alone." Sam looked over at Jake nervously. He got up and moved to a nearby table without a word. It didn't look like he was hurt, but Sam just couldn't tell. They managed an awkward form of an ankle-shake of secrecy from under the table and then Sam continued.

"Well, Freddie has this diary-thing," Sam started. Carly sat up straight. How did Sam know about that? It was hard not to interrupt. Too hard.

"I know, I read it on his laptop. I kinda took his laptop. I'm gonna say I found it and give it to him. But how did you find out that-" Carly stopped mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Freddie's coming over here." She warned Sam. Sam sighed. She was tired of shunning Freddie but she still didn't know how she felt about him. Correction- how she felt about his diary entry. She knew how she felt about him. That was apparent in the fact Jake no longer sat next to her.

Freddie sat down in that spot. Quite symbolic, that he replaced Jake's spot, but Sam wasn't thinking symbolically, she was thinking why he was sitting next to her when she had been so mean to him.

Carly glared at Freddie. Sam knew it wasn't because she sympathized with her about his cruel remarks. She hadn't even had the opportunity to tell Carly about that. It was because he interrupted Sam's part of the spill that Carly was most anxious to hear.

Sam was interested in what Carly thought of Freddie's diary entries, but Freddie told Sam that Mrs. Totters wanted to see her in the clinic.

Sam supposed that was the right thing to do. Mrs. Totters could always help her. This would be one interesting visit…

Jake's POV

A/N: Remember when Freddie was suspicious of Jake because he had been close enough to hear what Carly and Sam would have said and he looked like he had been listening? That was because he was in their conversation until a minute before Freddie came, what you just read. And then Freddie went to his next two classes and then read a text message from Carly saying Jake asked her out. He was confused and plans on confronting Jake. Okay, that was your recap from Freddie's POV. Now we're moving on to Jake's POV!!!

Jake listened as Freddie asked Carly what was going on with Sam. Carly wouldn't blab, so they started making small talk with Carly repeatedly glancing over at him.

After Freddie left, he planned on asking Carly out. He knew that Sam didn't want him to, but if he wanted to completely get over Sam, he had to. The whole thing was a mess. Freddie had always glared at him after he would look at Sam. Just a normal look…maybe just a little longer than normal. Although most guys preferred Carly it wasn't because she was hotter, they were equal in that department. The difference was that you would live after you told Carly you liked her. No one wanted to take a chance with Sam.

But Freddie presented a challenge. And Sam seemed to like Jake. They had quickly become friends. When his crazy science teacher had made them practically hold hands and Sam stalled in front Freddie was when he realized it. It being Freddie's extreme jealousy and Sam purposely instigating it.

He knew he was either being used or that it was a coincidence and Sam really liked him. He kept trying to convince himself that the second was true, but he knew deep down that, despite their chemistry, Sam wasn't right for him.

He still liked her a lot. More than he should. He should have separated himself from her instead of sending her a "Hope you feel better soon" text when she was sick.

He had never met anyone quite like Sam before. He was intrigued by her, captivated almost. They went so well together in most aspects. When she said that she wanted to talk with him after class, he knew something was up. He hoped it was positive. He thought he had been chosen over Freddie.

In class she seemed to be avoiding Freddie. So then Jake had thought he had imagined the possible tensions. It had seemed as if Sam preferred him-that he had won her love and that Freddie had lost.

Not that he was purposely competing with that nerd. It just so happened that things fell into place that way.

He didn't know where he had gone wrong. He was honest. He had been the nice guy, the guy who doesn't say "pick me", but the guy that says "choose whoever you want". That guy always wins. But not this time, not with unpredictable, challenging Sam.

When he first understood what she was about to tell him, it was easy to see in her body language, he tried joking. Prolonging the inevitable bad news didn't work, she got right down to business.

He felt bitter that Freddie- that nobody- was loved by Sam more than he was. What did Freddie have that he didn't have? Um, a higher GPA? Nothing else really. Knowing Sam, that wasn't a factor at all. It was that Freddie and Sam had been friends longer, gotten to know each other longer.

If Jake assigned Freddie's victory to chance rather than skills, talent, good looks, better personality or a superior quality, it made him feel better. He was blunt earlier, almost rude, because he wanted to get to the point.

If the suffering was drawn out, he might have showed some emotion. It was better to let Sam be the surprised one, the one showing emotions.

And then he played the part of the overly-understanding guy. He wasn't sure if Sam knew he had been acting. Of course he really cared about her. That part was real. The dramatic respecting her decision of not choosing him and the "if you no longer wish to see me" were the acted parts. He wanted Sam for himself. He wasn't that amazing, super understanding person Sam believed him to be.

But was that really wrong? He was being that person so Sam would change her mind. It only helped her stick to her former decision.

He had done the best he could have. He had made sure that she knew he didn't hate her; it was the opposite. He also had made sure that she realized she was correcting her problem, but it was both of their faults or just her fault or just his fault- it depended on how the whole mess was viewed. She could take the amount of blame she thought she deserved.

When she said…oh what was it? "You're making me feel…I don't know what you're making me feel. I'm mad at myself I guess." Yeah, that was it. When she said that, he had to tell her how cute her reaction was. She only realized that she was confused and angry at herself and not why. Jake could see that she obviously still liked him. Just not as much as "Fredward". Who names their child Fredward anyway?

The point was that she still liked him. He hadn't totally lost. It was like in a race where two people tie, exactly tie, but then one is declared the official winner. He wasn't completely out of the running. There might be one last leg of the race…

But why was he so set on Sam? It was just a crush, right? What about their differences? Sam was different than he had expected her to be. She wasn't as aggressive as she seemed. It appeared that she left that for Freddie. She was funny and cute and smarter than she let on, but there was just that one little thing in the way…

It was weird, but he felt that they just didn't click personality-wise. Sure there was chemistry, but that's not what he meant. She was the rebel. He was the laid-back hottie of the grade. She enjoyed threatening Gibby with squeeze cheese. He enjoyed singing his self-written songs for those he loved.

He had not expected their differences to matter but they did. They didn't stop him from liking her, but they made everything more complicated. They made it easier to get over her. As if they wouldn't have continued to get along if there had been something more than just a close friendship that developed.

He would have to see how things went with Freddie. He and Sam were very different as well. They were possibly even more different. But they had a history of friendship to fall back on.

He was glad Sam was able to confide in him who he was competing against. He never would have guessed it was Freddie. iCarly segments always showed Freddie showing a preference for Carly. He and Sam would just bicker. He didn't understand Freddie and Sam's bickering relationship.

And what was this about Carly? Sure Carly was nice and pretty, smarter than Sam, and her personality clicked with his. But she wasn't Sam.

If he hadn't liked Sam before, then he might truly be able to say he was interested in Carly.

He was pretty sure that even if Freddie did like Sam (he really wasn't confident in that matter, despite what he told Sam) that they wouldn't last. If they could get together and break it off, then who would Sam turn to?

That's right, her friend Jake. All Jake had to do was convince Sam that Freddie liked her. They wouldn't work. They would crash and burn. And then Jake would be there to help lift Sam up and put her back together. During this process, Sam would realize that it was really Jake that she cared for.

He was pretty convincing earlier, acting as though love triangle harmony, "peace" was the most important thing to him- that and her happiness. Her happiness was important to him, but it had to be her happiness with him.

He was willing to give Carly a chance while he waited for Sam to come around. If he could get over Sam, possibly fall for Carly, than there would be no damage done because there would actually be peace in the love triangle. Or was it more of a square because there were four people involved? Whatever.

He was interested to see how compatible he and Carly were. He was starting to like her now that he thought about it. He had lied when he said he wouldn't use Carly to try and get over Sam. Carly kept looking over at him. There were about seven minutes left before lunch period was finished.

He wondered why Sam wanted to go to the clinic- that was weird. Maybe she was talking to that Teeter person again. He had heard a lot of students saying they liked to talk to her.

Maybe he would go and talk to her on Monday. He strummed his fingers on the table. He replayed Sam's words in his head, "This is gonna sound bad, but I feel slightly jealous of Carly now." If that wasn't proof she still liked him, he didn't know what was.

In truth, Sam was simply confused. She had flirted with Jake but chose Freddie. She wasn't used to not "having" Jake at that moment. She had lost his affections because she had chose Freddie. She thought she had been replaced by Carly in the way Jake thought he had been replaced by Freddie.

Jake sensed that her reluctance to let him ask Carly out was only her reluctance to let go of her feelings for him.

He hoped she wouldn't get too jealous. He just wanted to experiment with Carly while he waited for Sam and Freddie to dissipate. Maybe he should even push them together in the meantime. The soon they got together, the sooner they would fall apart…

Freddie and Carly were getting up from their table. It was time to make a move. Jake followed them until Freddie turned down another hallway.

"Carly!" Carly turned around as expected.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"You know when Sam said we realized we just weren't right for each other?"

"Um, yeah."

"That was because I realized I liked you." Carly stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I really like you a lot. That's why I didn't say too much at lunch, it was kind of awkward with Sam right next to me and all…but I was wondering if you liked me too."

"Are you asking me out?" Carly looked happy enough to burst. Jake feigned nervousness and nodded while avoiding her gaze. "I really like you a lot too, Jake! Of course I'll go out with you; I've liked you since forever!"

They went to their separate classes, Carly glowing and Jake pleased. It felt good to make Carly so happy.

When they headed towards their last class, Carly met up with Jake.

"I'm gonna send out some text messages so everyone will know about us!"

"Why would they want to know?"

"The whole school knew I liked you since forever, Jake! Now they'll congratulate us."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well Freddie and Sam will."

"You told Sam!" Jake panicked. He had purposely told Carly on _Friday_, this way the news wouldn't reach Sam until Monday. Sam would be mad with him. He would have to keep her busy, prod her in Freddie's direction.

"I'm just gonna send them texts, chill. Oh and by the way, you should stop by my apartment this weekend; I kinda have some…things…to give you."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just some things of yours I've found…like your pen and football keychain…that kind of stuff." Jake smiled, so that's where his keychain had gone. Sam was right; Carly was crazy about him. He found her "stalker-ish" obsession cute.

"I wondered where my stuff was disappearing to." Jake joked while Carly blushed.

Back to Sam's POV, earlier in time when she left for the clinic

Sam opened the clinic door.

"Hello, Sam, dear! Come in, we have to talk."

"Can I have some food first, I didn't eat lunch."

"Of course you can, but why haven't you eaten yet? Lunch is more than halfway over."

Sam pulled out a plastic container of cold ravioli. "Can I have a fork?" Mrs. Totters gave her a fork with a questioning stare that Sam couldn't ignore. "I had to talk to Jake. We had a discussion. He kinda liked me, but we ended anything that was starting."

"Oh I had no idea, are you two all right?"

"He's fine. He wants to ask Carly out. You see, he thinks of the whole situation as a love triangle. If he "gets paired up with" Carly, then there's harmony. I don't want Carly to get hurt if he's dating her for the wrong reasons."

"What about Freddie, hon? He seemed to think you were ignoring him."

"I am." Sam stabbed a ravioli with her fork.

"But why would you be? Now that you have chosen Freddie over Jake…am I correct in assuming you have?" Mrs. Totters paused and Sam nodded. "The whole jealousy thing can fade and you can give Freddie some clues that you want him to ask you out, since you won't directly tell him you like him. Why would you be ignoring him when you should be spending time with him and growing closer?"

"Freddie has a diary…and I found it saved on a pendrive. From reading it, I could tell he hates me. Hates me! He doesn't even like me as a friend! And I can't stop liking him anyways! And that was interfering with me liking Jake! So now I just like Freddie and Freddie hates me!"

Mrs. Totters shook her head at this outburst. It would be so easy to tell Sam that Freddie loved her. But if she had learned anything over the years, it would be that the kids had to do everything, well almost everything, on their own.

"He doesn't hate you, dear. I don't know what you read, but he doesn't hate you, rest assured."

"But his diary-"

"Sam, why don't you just forget the diary? Think about his actions. Actions speak louder than words. Now how has he been acting?"

"Well…I guess he's confused about why I'm ignoring him. That's understandable. He doesn't know I read his pendrive…although I did hand it back to him so he may have some clue. Then again, he hasn't noticed I like him for two years, so he might not have noticed that. Um, other than that, he's been too nice…like he just wants to figure out what's up with me and not getting mad at me for ignoring him."

"Do you think someone who hates you would act like that?"

"I guess not." Sam sighed. "It doesn't make sense though. Wait a second! You talk to him and you talk to me! Why don't you just ask him how he feels about me and then you can tell me?"

"Sweetie, all of my conversations are confidential."

"It would make things easier."

"Sam, if you want to solve this puzzle, just ask him. Do it yourself and find out."

Sam put the empty ravioli container on the counter and grumbled to herself. She wanted to save herself the heartbreak of Freddie refusing her. Then again, Mrs. Totters seemed so sure that Freddie didn't hate her.

"If Freddie doesn't hate me, then why would he write that he did?"

"I can't tell you any guesses I have because I have not read what you have, hon. There seems to be a miscommunication somewhere along the lines. Think of how you solved your problem with Jake. It was out of control until you talked. Then things were sorted out. You need to talk to Freddie."

"It's almost time for me to go." Sam sighed. "Can you use your psychic powers to predict what'll happen next?"

Mrs. Totter chuckled. "I'll try my best dear. Let's see…" She put her fingers on her temples in a joking manner. "You'll tell Freddie after class and he'll explain everything and you'll ride off into the sunset, all things forgiven."

Sam looked at Mrs. Totters. Her eyes weren't twinkling. "You're not serious; you're just trying to convince me to tell, aren't you?"  
"I had to try. Now let's see for real…oh dear, another miscommunication is on it's way, and you'll be angry soon, but not with Freddie…yes, things will only get better with Freddie…But you'll need to talk to me on Monday, so don't hesitate to come in. And please don't interrupt Carly when she talks about computers on Saturday." Mrs. Totters' eyes sparkled in a tired way, as if there was still something to overcome.

"I think I'm kinda scared."

"I wouldn't be if I were you. I would be happy that things will improve."

"No, I mean _how do you do that_?"

"It's a secret. Now I think it's time for you to leave, sweetie." Sam left, pondering over Mrs. Totters' magical clairvoyance-ness. Mrs. Totters waved goodbye.

She did have a gift of foresight, but she had never tried to purposely use it like she had just done. She hoped she was right. Well, realistically, there probably would be another miscommunication, so no magic there. And Sam, being Sam would get frustrated with her feelings as always, no magic again. Sam would probably have come in on Monday by herself.

There were obviously two (or more) versions of Freddie's diary somehow, resulting in an ignored Freddie and confused Sam. She had no way of knowing if things would get better with Freddie, but if Sam believed they would, then she would take a course of action that would most likely lead to "Seddie" relationship repairment. Once Sam and Freddie were friends again, it would be easy for them to go to the next step.

Mrs. Totters had no idea why she had mentioned Carly, but she trusted herself on those mystical matters. After all, she had predicted Jake would be involved, right? And how right she had been.

Maybe Sam and Freddie would end up together on Tuesday. But for all she knew, they could have another fight. These kids always made things confusing, murky futures they all had.

If she managed to see this correctly- if Sam and Freddie ended up together and were happy next Tuesday- then she would go out and buy a lottery ticket. It couldn't hurt, right?

Sam was walking to her locker right after her last class when her phone made its special "you just got a text message" ring. Sam checked it and wanted to scream. Mrs. Totters was right! Here was the big miscommunication coming up. Jake had asked Carly out! What had happened to their open communication? Mrs. Totters was also right about her anger. She was seething.

If Jake passed her by, he would have to crawl home. However, she didn't see Jake. She saw Freddie walking down the hallway. She went the other way.

Mrs. Totters was also right that Sam wouldn't tell Freddie how she felt. Sam decided she would talk to him again, but not this moment. Sam wondered how quickly things could get better with Freddie.

She would find out on Saturday…

A/N: PLEASE review!!! I hope things weren't too confusing. That was super long, but I couldn't stop, I kept feeling that it wasn't the right ending, so I kept adding to it. I still don't like this ending, but oh well. Next chapter is Saturday and the filming of an iCarly episode. Carly also tells Sam what she read when she read Freddie's iJournal. Carly and Jake become one of those mushy-gushy couples, much to Sam's annoyance. (She'll have some fun with them, you'll see.)

That whole "confession"/ "recap" of events in Sam's POV, her little monologue to Jake, was really hard to write, so if you could leave any feedback on that in particular, that would be much appreciated! Also, any feedback on Jake's take on things and his feelings…do they make sense for the way his character has acted?

Jake's POV was interesting for me. He's not the "totally amazing" guy that Sam thinks he is, but is he really wrong for thinking like he does? Hmmm…anyways, he and Sam are friends, close enough that Sam would go to him if something was wrong. And he's not completely over Sam, just keep that in mind.

I need your opinion!!! Okay, I was going to have a sequel to this story called iJournal. (Yes, I know that Freddie calls his writings an iJournal not an iDiary even though the story title is iDiary. There is a reason.) Should I just continue iDiary and make the story longer? Because iJournal picks up where it leaves off…

Please vote for one of the choices and help me! Thank you!

Choice A: Continue iDiary, it'll be long but it'll all be in one place

Choice B: End iDiary and then make iJournal into the sequel.

Choice C: I don't really know right now, I think I'll be able to decide better when what was going to just be iDiary is finished.

I'm so excited for Jan 3rd! That's the iKiss episode where Sam and Freddie kiss!!! I can't wait to see how everything falls into place. I'm so happy because this season has seemed leaning towards Creddie and now there's SEDDIE!!! YAY!!! I've read some predictions and I have to say I agree that it will be something that Sam and Freddie ignore, unfortunately. Like they go back to their bickering selves, despite their "history". If they got together all of a sudden it would be too quick, speaking in terms of episodes and seasons.

I think Sam has always liked Freddie, hence the teasing. I think Freddie sincerely liked Carly before, but for some reason he's moving on. For example, in the Christmas episode, when Sam comes in the room to see Carly hugging Freddie, Freddie pulls away like he doesn't want Sam to see them hugging!!! Maybe I'm looking too hard for Seddie, but I'm seeing a lot more Seddie now.

I know this is setting a record for longest A/N ever, but I wanted to tell you about my rating-thingy on my profile. I rated all of my complete stories and my in progress ones as well. There's also a summary and how good I think it is. Check it out if you want to.

This is the last paragraph, I promise! I wanted to tell anyone who hasn't read my fluffy, oneshot songfic; i'm Crazy for This Girl, to please read it because I love it so much and it doesn't get that much attention because it is a oneshot.

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	10. Gray

iDiary

**Gray**

A/N: Hey everyone; I'm finally back! I know, I know, I've been working on this story for way too long. I should have finished it by now…sorry for not updating. I've been working on my own story that I hope to publish that is based on i See the Future. I don't remember if I put that in a previous A/N or not…go to my profile and you'll see a link to another website where I posted a rough draft of the first chapter that is forty pages (double spaced) in Microsoft Word. I know, super long…but trust me if you liked i See the Future, you'll like Several Instants.

Just to let you know, if you private message me, you can't include any links to any other website besides Fanfiction…so don't mention the website I posted it on. But seriously, please go to my profile and check it out!

More people voted to wait, choice C. When I've finished iDiary (as far as I was going to) I'll ask how far you want me to continue. I can just leave it as it is or have an epilogue or create some new problems for everyone to face. But we'll (or rather _you'll_) decide when we get there.

I'm sorry if all of the changes in POV were confusing last chapter. Mrs. Totters somehow snuck her POV in Sam's…oh well. This chapter, it's just Sam's. This is most likely the last chapter in her POV and then it'll be back to Freddie's. It was supposed to just be his for the whole story but then everyone else took over, oh well. I like it nonetheless. You understand why everyone acts the way the do for the most part.

This is a long A/N, as always lol, but I have to comment on two things. One, I saw the iTwin episode. If you haven't seen it, don't read the rest of this paragraph…*spoiler*…I really wanted Melanie to not exist but after I thought about it, it's a good thing. Freddie doesn't seem to have a thing for Carly at all anymore. He sounded like he was over her when he told whats-his-face-the-evil-kid he'd been barking up that tree since 6th grade, meaning trying to get Carly. Instead of sounding remorseful he sounded like he was advising against it…like it will get you nowhere. I can't wait to see the next couple of episodes! Eventually Freddie will find out it wasn't Sam, but meanwhile he thinks it WAS Sam. Which is a wonderful thing, Seddie fans! The only flaw, in my opinion, of the episode was that Carly should have made a bigger deal out of Freddie's kiss with Melanie because she thinks that was Freddie's first kiss. …There should be a funny scene where Carly teases him, saying his first kiss was with Sam (because she's playing along that Melanie doesn't exist and she thinks Freddie thinks it was Sam). Freddie will freak out, thinking Carly knows about his REAL first kiss, which was with Sam. Haha!

Sorry for writing so much in this note…I'm exited to be back. I WILL update this story again before the summer ends.

I have not acquired the rights for iCarly since my last chapter…

Sam woke up Saturday morning to the noise of…a blender? It sure sounded like one. Why would she be hearing a blender? Then, instantly, she was fully awake. She had spent the night at Carly's. Carly had kept, in not-so-subtle ways, teasing her about Freddie, who Sam still wouldn't talk to. Once Freddie had left, they had watched a couple of movies and rehearsed their iCarly script. Carly had had the brilliant idea of a smoothie segment and had promised to wake Sam up in the morning in time to help make some.

It looked as if Carly had forgot about waking her up, so Sam dashed downstairs, eager to sneak some samples. She froze when she got to the kitchen. Yeah, there was Carly, but there also was…

"Freddie? What are you doing here?"

"Oh good, so you're talking to me now? What did I do to change your mind?" He asked nonchalantly, but you could tell it was killing him not knowing what caused Sam's silence.

Sam stood there with her mouth open. Not only was she surprised to see Freddie when he shouldn't have been over, but she had ruined her silent streak. Well, she had to start talking to him sometime, now was a good as a time as any.

"I-I wasn't n-not talking to you." Sam stuttered, having trouble coming up with a reason. Freddie rolled his eyes.

Carly saved Sam from responding to Freddie's eye roll. "Sorry I forgot to wake you up, Sam. I got distracted with all these smoothies." Carly pointed to the counter by the sink where at least seven glasses, all filled with different colors, stood. "Instead of coming up with a special "iCarly smoothie" flavor, we experimented with all sorts of flavors."

"What flavors do we have so far?" Sam asked, grateful for the subject change.

"Well, have raspberries and strawberries in one, a blueberry one, an apple cinnamon one which tastes too sweet, a mango one, a mango and strawberry one, a strawberry one- we had a lot of mangos and strawberries. Um, what else?" Carly asked Freddie.

"This." Freddie pointed to what was currently in the blender.

"It's gray!" Sam scrunched up her face at the contents of the blender.

"It's banana and blueberries with yogurt. I don't know why it's gray…" Freddie poured most of the smoothie into a cup identical to the ones by the sink. Once that cup was filled, there was quite a lot left over.

"I guess you made too much this time, Freddie. If it's good then we can have more after we sample it." Carly smiled and stared at her in an unsettling way, Sam wondered why that was.

"I'm not sampling _that_. One, I don't eat food that's made by Freddie. And two, I don't eat food that's gray." Sam stated in an insulting voice.

"We're all sampling it." Freddie retorted, looking gleeful. Things were relatively back to normal, with all of the Seddie arguing.

Carly opened a cabinet above her head and took out two tall glasses that looked like the ones milkshakes are usually served in.

"There's only two left. All of our other glasses are in the dishwasher, on the sink right there, or on Spencer's glass sculpture." Carly told Sam and Freddie.

"What's he using the glasses for?" Freddie asked.

"A pair of glasses, you know like eyeglasses, made out of glasses, the cup kind of glasses." Carly answered.

"Interesting. He'll probably break it somehow…" Sam mused while avoiding Freddie's stare- his gaze wouldn't leave her.

Carly poured what was left of the gray smoothie into the two tall milkshake glasses and proceeded to take three straws out of the nearest drawer. Carly put the blue-striped straw in one glass. She put the green-striped one and the yellow-striped one in the same glass. Sam realized what Carly was about to do and gave her a glare.

Just like Sam thought she would, Carly took the glass with the single blue-striped straw and pushed the other glass towards her and Freddie.

Sam was just about to object to this in a very insulting manner, possibly pouring their entire glass on Freddie's head, when Carly spoke once more, addressing the looks on Sam and Freddie's faces.

"Oh come on guys, grow up will ya? I gave you separate straws so there's no "cooties"." Carly smirked.

Freddie had fixed his confused look into one of defiance. "I'm not sipping a smoothie with _that thing_." Sam only rolled her eyes at Freddie. He seemed to really be enjoying their "fight". Was it possible that he had missed her? Could she really be wrong about his diary? Did he…return her feelings?

Before she could think about Freddie's feelings for any longer, her stomach growled. It reprioritized what was on her mind. She grabbed the yellow-striped straw, put it in her mouth and tried some of the gray smoothie.

It wasn't so bad, in fact…it was rather good…surprisingly delightful. But she wasn't gonna tell Freddie that. And yet, at the same time she wanted to tell him that it was good, compliment him for a change.

"So how is it? I'm guessing it's good since you're still slurping it down." Freddie advanced toward her. She nearly choked when he grabbed the green-striped straw. One part of her wanted to share the smoothie with him. The rest of her couldn't handle that- it was too soon.

She grabbed his straw out of his hand before it reached his mouth and shoved it in her mouth along with the other straw.

"Sam!" He shouted. For emphasis that she wasn't ready for anymore special moments with Freddie, Sam drank most of the smoothie and then lifted and pointed the straws in Freddie's face. She blew into the straws and smoothie flew out into Freddie's face. "Ahhh!" Freddie grimaced. His mouth had been closed, luckily for him.

Sam smiled in a mocking manner. She ignored the temptation to use her finger to wipe a splatter of smoothie from his face and then taste more of the smoothie by licking her finger.

While Freddie was wiping his face off with some paper towels, Sam turned to give Carly yet another glare. Hopefully, she would get the message, which was "I'll manage to make Freddie the victim of your setups and not me- so knock it off!"

"Which smoothie should we introduce as our iCarly flavor?" Freddie asked Carly while sending a glare in Sam's direction. This morning was full of glares, but not too much anger, surprisingly.

"I like the mango-strawberry one." Carly took a sip of the gray smoothie with her straw and made a face. "Eh, I don't really like this one…"

"I liked the mango-strawberry one too." Freddie piped up.

"But of course you would agree with Carly. Why don't you form your own opinions for a change?" Sam questioned sarcastically.

"Well I might have liked the gray one if you would have let me try it!" Freddie scowled at her.

Carly laughed, "You're just mad because you didn't get to share the smoothie with her, aren't you, Freddie?"

Sam and Freddie didn't laugh- they looked like they wanted to kill Carly.

"What makes you think I _want_ to share a smoothie with Sam of all people?" Freddie glowered.

"I know I'm not the only one here who knows you two both love arguing with each other. It shows off your chemistry." Carly smirked as Sam and Freddie denied her statement.

"I hate the dork just as much as I hate our fights!"

"How can you think I like her? She's a bullying, ham-devouring, freak!"

"And uh, w-what chemistry?"

"There's n-no chemistry at all!"

"Which flavor should we choose for iCarly?" Carly ignored the stuttered comments. She absentmindedly turned around to look at the glasses stacked on the counter by the sink.

"Carly, did you hit your head or something?" Freddie asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, what's with the sudden subject changes and the matchmaker attitude?" Sam added to Freddie's question.

Carly ignored Sam and Freddie's questions and grabbed her favorite smoothie, the mango-strawberry one. She flashed them a smile and dashed upstairs, leaving Sam and Freddie in an uncomfortable silence.

"There's something wrong with her head…" Freddie seemed shaken.

"So? There's always been something wrong with yours." Sam smiled.

"I set myself up there, didn't I?" Freddie rolled his eyes without glaring, accepting the insult. Sam's chuckle faded into another silence.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Never mind."

"Come on, tell me."

"I said never mind. That means forget it."

"Fine…but Sam?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Whatever I did that made you mad at me...is that over? Are we cool?" Sam didn't reply at first. She was silent which made Freddie slightly nervous.

"Do you hate me?" Sam mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"No of course not! Why would you think that? Do you hate me?"

"No…It's just that-" Sam was interrupted by Carly running down the stairs.

"Are you two coming or what? Grab the smoothies, lovebirds." Freddie made a face at Carly and grabbed two glasses in each hand. When Carly was out of earshot, Freddie turned his attention back to Sam.

"Just that what?"

"Nothing, we need to go upstairs."

"What are you trying to avoid talking about?" Freddie said rather heatedly.

Sam sighed, "We'll talk about it later."

"Sure we will. Just like you won't get another detention ever again. Just like you'll show respect towards Gibby, Ms. Briggs, and my mom. Just like you'll-"

"I get it! For reasons I'm not gonna tell you; I thought you hated me. Now that I know you don't, uh, well I don't know. I guess we're back to normal. Happy?"

"More so than a couple seconds ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means I'll force you to talk about the details later." Freddie appeared to be happier after he said this.

"SAM! FREDDIE! GET YOUR LOVEBIRD BUTTS UP HERE!" Sam picked up the remaining glasses with the exception of Freddie's gray one.

"Can you believe Carly? How does she think we're lovebirds? It's crazy, isn't it?" Sam laughed a fake laugh.

"You bet. I mean, what is she talking about? Chemistry, psh." Freddie joked, though inside he was really unsure about how Sam felt towards him at the moment. And he definitely noticed their chemistry.

"I know, right? We're too different- okay why are we discussing how compatible we are if we don't like each other?"

"Wow, Sam! You knew the word 'compatible'! Maybe there's hope you'll pass this year." He smirked. Sam gave Freddie a light kick (her hands were too busy holding the glasses full of smoothie and she didn't want to unbalance herself and drop the glasses). He staggered, but didn't fall. They continued climbing up the stairs. She was pleased to note he didn't answer her question- there was hope, however small, that he wanted them to be compatible.

She felt slightly embarrassed, as she always did, when she and Freddie had serious talks. It always felt weird to reveal so much of herself to him, because saying sorry means handing power to those you're asking forgiveness from. He had the power to reject her apology…

But this time it hadn't really been an apology. This time, Freddie wanted "things" to go back to normal- whatever that meant. Did that mean he wanted to go back to hating each other? He had told her he didn't hate her. She didn't hate him.

Sam knew that things could never go back to the way things were before she read his iJournal diary thing. But now she was thinking that Mrs. Totters could be right…she had always been right before. No matter how painful it would _be_, open communication would be the _key_. Oh, how dorky- a rhyme, she sounded like Freddie's mom.

Sam didn't know how long it would take her to be able to tell Freddie the whole story. Obviously she was missing a significant part of the story too- Freddie's. Sam had no problem with the possibility of telling Freddie that she read (however warped) a version of his diary. The trouble would be explaining how it had affected her so deeply.

And she knew she wasn't ready to confess her feelings to Freddie. They had just got over their fight. True, she had initiated it…and it was more of a silent treatment than a fight…

It was a pride thing. Carly was trying to bring her and Freddie together so she would not let Carly see any improvements from her efforts. It was as simple as that.

"Okay, are those all of the smoothies? I think we're missing your favorite one, Sam." Carly teased her, talking about the gray one.

"I'll get it in a second, first I have to put these down." Sam whined. Carly was being jank-ishly annoying with all of her teasing and smirking and knowing glances. Sam put the glasses that were in her hands on their small table that they were going to use. Freddie put his there as well.

Sam turned around to head downstairs. Right before she opened the door she turned around and snuck a glance behind her. Freddie was staring at her. As soon as their eyes connected, he looked away. Sam left, not knowing what to make of that.

Once downstairs, Sam was tempted to finish the glass of gray smoothie but she didn't. She did, however, finish the small amount that was left in the blender.

She headed up the stairs and stopped when she heard Freddie and Carly having a heated conversation.

"You can't!" Freddie was yelling at her.

"Why not? What do you have against him?" Carly was hollering back.

"He's…he's just…I can't stand him!"

"Freddie, just because I like him doesn't give you a reason to hate him."

"Wha-…it…It's not about you!" Freddie sounded as if he had trouble saying that.

"Then what is this about? You better tell me before he arrives."

"Jake is a jerk."

"This isn't helping, Freddie! Just tell me, what is so bad about Jake being on iCarly again?"

Freddie lowered his voice. Sam could barely hear. She pressed her ear against the door. "I don't think Jake likes you. He's playing with Sam's emotions to get her jealous. I don't want to see either of you get hurt…"

"How could you say that?" Carly shouted, "Jake likes me! You're just jealous because you hate the fact Sam is jealous that I am with Jake! You like Sam!" Carly exploded, glaring at Freddie as she made her accusation.

"Boo." Sam jumped into the air, hitting her elbow on the door handle that stopped Freddie's response. He may have whispered an additional something to Carly, but Sam was unable to see or hear his reaction. "Naughty, naughty, you were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Jake smirked at Sam, unaware he had interfered with a crucial moment. Sam rolled her eyes, annoyed, and opened the door to the iCarly studio.

"Jake! Hey, how are you?" Carly beamed up at Jake through her eyelashes and then ran over to hug him, creating a nauseous effect for Sam and Freddie.

"Doin' great, now that I've seen you again." Jake gushed. Sam rolled her eyes. Jake looked at Freddie and acknowledged him with a small shake of the head, "Freddie."

"Jake," Freddie did the same but then added in an undertone, "the jerk."

"What? I didn't catch that last part?" Jake smiled at Freddie in a way that was clear to Sam that he had heard and that he was merely being polite for Carly's sake.

"Nothing." Freddie rolled his eyes. Sam placed the gray smoothie on the small table. She smiled to herself; Freddie was cute when he was peeved. And when did he start being so confrontational?

"So Carly, why is Jake here?" Sam asked as if she didn't know. "There were no guest appearances scheduled for this iCarly segment."

"I know…but after we do the bit with the yams, I was hoping he could help us with the smoothie testing."

"_I _was going-"

Sam interrupted Freddie with a glare, "Shut up, Freddork." She turned to Carly again, "But Freddie was going to help us."

"That's what I was going to say, Sam!" Freddie muttered, pouting.

"Since when did what you say matter?" Sam jeered at him, secretly enjoying the annoyed look that crossed his face.

"Sam, Freddie, please don't start fighting again." Carly pleaded. "Sam, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you sooner. Freddie, Jake is going to be assisting us, not you, okay?"

Jake was smiling; he knew he had won this round. "Let's get started. We don't want iCarly to film late."

Freddie grudgingly went over to his camera. Sam joined Jake and Carly in front of the camera. It was going to be a long segment…

A/N: I'm not even going to try to insert a line break here; they always disappear for me. If someone could please tell me how to properly insert a line break here that WILL show up on Fanfiction, then I will give a shout out to them in the next chapter. Please…

Anyway, time passes, this is near the end of the iCarly segment…

"I agree with Sam, Carly has the best smoothie mustache." Jake laughed.

"Aww, _you_." Carly smiled at Jake.

"Anyway," Sam resisted throwing a dirty look at Carly, "Please vote for which smoothie you think should be our iCarly smoothie flavor, since we couldn't decide. Feel free to comment on who you think has the best smoothie mustache as well."

"See you next time!" Carly waved to the camera.

"On iCarly!" Jake added.

"…And we're clear." Freddie let everyone know. Jake, Carly, and Sam wiped off their smoothie mustaches. Sam instantly stopped smiling as soon as the camera was off. Jake had stolen about half of her lines. Carly hadn't cared. Yet when he smiled, Sam still got a nervous pang inside her. She told herself she was being stupid and that Freddie had hit it right on the mark when he had dubbed Jake "Jake the Jerk".

It would all be so much easier if Jake hadn't scared her earlier. She needed to know what Freddie's reaction was to Carly's accusation.

"Hey, why don't we all go downstairs and celebrate with some pudding?" Carly suggested. Everyone nodded. Sam didn't know what they were celebrating.

A successful iCarly segment? It wasn't successful by her standards.

That Carly and Jake were a happy couple? She wouldn't eat any pudding, no matter how hungry she was, that declared Carly and Jake were perfect for each other.

That there was pudding downstairs in the fridge? There. That was the best reason Sam could come up with. She knew it wasn't true, but she didn't care. She pretended to herself that it was.

Carly served Jake pudding first, and then served herself. Then they walked into the other room and sat on the couch together, leaving Sam and Freddie alone in the kitchen.

Carly's eyes were on Jake the whole time. Her two best friends didn't exist. Sam felt resentful of Jake. He took Carly's attention away. Simultaneously, Sam felt resentful of Carly because she took Jake's attention away. Something must be wrong with her…these feelings were conflicting.

The conflicting feelings seemed to matter much less when Freddie handed her a small bowl of pudding. He had served her before himself. Sam smiled at him before she could stop herself.

"Thanks."

Freddie turned and scooped some of the pudding from the large bowl into a small bowl for himself.

Sam took a seat at a barstool at the counter by the Shay's computer rather than sit on the couch and become a third wheel. Freddie chose the barstool right next to her.

Sam watched Carly and Jake as she ate. They were in their own little world. It was sickening.

"Doesn't that make you sick?" Sam indicated toward Jake spoon-feeding Carly pudding on the couch. He was laughing, she was giggling. They were sitting a little too close. Freddie didn't respond. Instead he simply shrugged. "Well, I mean, it should, shouldn't it…Carly _is_ your dream girl." Sam teased Freddie in a way that didn't show how sad she was to say that.

"Was." Sam wasn't sure she had heard Freddie correctly.

"Woah, dork…are you telling me that you're over Carly?"

Freddie hesitated, "…yeah…"

Carly, the girl you proclaimed your undying love for, the girl you followed around with puppy eyes, that Carly right there?" Sam pointed to Carly, who was now sitting on Jake's lap and spoon-feeding him.

Freddie sighed. "Yes, Sam. I've got over my crush a long while back. But I kept up a façade because, well, at first it was weird to not like her like that, but then it was because I had no idea how to act around Carly otherwise…I was scared of what everyone would think…"

"Aww, the dork-" Sam started to taunt Freddie, but stopped once she realized what Freddie had just confessed to her. "Actually, Freddie…Sometimes I'm scared of what everyone would think too."

"What they would think if what?"

"If…" Sam began to speak from her heart, but decided against it. It was easier to hide behind the wall she had built up rather than tear it down, brick by brick. The wall was diminutive now; she clung to her instinctual defensive response. "If…something."

"That was specific." Freddie addressed Sam sarcastically.

"I can't really tell you. I can't tell you now at least. It's not you…it's me, 'cause I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone yet. But you'll be the first one I tell."

"You're okay though, right?" Instead of being glad that Freddie was concerned for her wellbeing, Sam cringed inside.

"I guess."

"I mean, you're not being harmed or something…" He avoided her gaze awkwardly. Technically, she was being emotionally harmed, but she knew what he meant. He wasn't the first person to suspect she was being abused in some way, which was untrue.

"Nope." She kept her answer short and simple, not wanting to discuss it further. She looked over at Jake and Carly. Carly wasn't on Jake's lap anymore, but she was wiping off a small streak of pudding off of his cheek right above the corner of his mouth. It was so sickening; Sam could never imagine doing that with Freddie. Instead, they'd be doing something fun, something worthwhile…but what was she doing imagining her and Freddie together in the first place?

Freddie sighed, "When we do talk, it's going to be a _long_ conversation."

"You didn't need to tell me that." Sam looked over at Jake and Carly again. She wasn't sure if she was jealous of Carly because she had Jake as a boyfriend, Jake because he took Carly away from her and Freddie, or that they both had a relationship and she didn't. She didn't know what the reason was, but she was tired of the painful, jealous feeling. "Wanna have some fun with them?" Sam grinned at Freddie, suddenly her old prank-loving self again.

"Normally I'd say don't postpone your problems by running away or being overly violent," Freddie paused. Sam wondered for a second if Freddie was just saying that or if he thought that was how Sam in particular reacted to problems. "…But in this case, I'd love to see you try your worst."

Sam felt a pang when Freddie said the word love. That passed quickly, and her uncomfortable expression turned into a grin.

"Benson, are you _suggesting_ I start some trouble?" She took his laugh as a confirmation.

She looked down at her plastic spoon. An idea formed. She scooped a huge load of pudding on her spoon and took aim.

The glob of pudding flew across the room until it landed, with a plop, on Jake's forehead. Jake's expression was priceless. Freddie joined her in laughing.

"Freddie, take the pudding away from her!" Carly instructed, upset.

Maybe it was to show Sam he was over Carly, or maybe because a wild streak had struck, or maybe even because he wanted to follow Sam, in a way, support her or show her he was there for her. For some reason, Freddie followed suit and flung a glob of pudding across the room as well.

Freddie didn't have an aim as accurate as Sam, but he managed to hit Carly's shoulder.

Freddie's actions initiated a full out pudding flinging war. Carly and Jake, who had a couple bites of pudding left, were no match for Freddie and Sam, who had the rest of the batch. A glowering Carly ended up escorting a pudding-covered Jake out of her apartment to go somewhere else to clean up.

Carly had only a couple splatters on her shirt, but Jake had been assaulted with pudding. It seemed as if he had been the better target, an unspoken mutual choice between Sam and Freddie.

Sam knew Jake would have never flung pudding with her. She was feeling the end of an adrenaline rush. At that moment it became clear for her. She loved Freddie. He was there for her, above all.

She was over Jake. She couldn't hang onto him anymore…she wasn't sure she wanted to either. Freddie was the better catch.

Sam found herself in a land of "If only…". If only she wasn't so scared to let Freddie know she loved him, if only Freddie would tell her first, if only she could forget what she read in that stupid diary, if only if Freddie would take her in his arms right now and kiss her…make her forget those hurtful words… (A/N: The iKiss episode didn't happen)

It seemed as if Carly stopped caring about setting her up with Freddie as soon as Jake came into the picture. This suited Sam well, as when Carly stopped concerning herself with playing matchmaker, Sam dispensed her pride about not following Carly's plan. Carly wasn't trying to set up her and Freddie; therefore it was now okay to go after Freddie. Sam's pride was funny like that.

"Should we try to clean off the couch?" Freddie asked Sam.

"We should, but I won't." Freddie laughed, Sam had not meant it as a joke, but she liked making Freddie laugh. They ended up staying in their barstools, commenting on the whole "pudding war".

"That was so much fun."

"You have great aim."

"I know- did you see Jake's face when I hit him the first time?" Sam over-looked Freddie's compliment.

"Yeah, it was hilarious! Remember when I splattered some all over his shirt?" Freddie seemed proud.

"I think Carly freaked out more than he did when you did that."

"Yeah, her poor Jakey-wakey with a soiled shirt."

"Oh, it was an epic…uh what's the word; you used it before…it begins with a B…boohahaha?"

"Do you mean brouhaha?"

Sam giggled. "Yeah, that's it…it's a funny word."

"So is hullabaloo, turophile, and discombobulate." Freddie laughed.

"What does turophile mean?"

Freddie failed to keep a straight face while he explained, "Someone who really fancies cheese."

They spent the next few minutes discussing random things, still avoiding serious conversation.

"Hey, you never got to try your grey smoothie…" Sam cautiously brought up the whole smoothie issue.

"Yeah, Jake gagged on the last of it."

"I don't know why…because it wasn't that gross…" There was a short, uncomfortable silence.

"Sam Puckett, are you trying to give me a compliment?" Freddie laughed; he was teasing but he was curious.

"I liked it, alright!" Sam shouted, embarrassed.

There was color in both of their cheeks as Freddie suggested that he should make up some more in the near future.

Their flirtatious moment was cut short by Sam's cell phone ringing; she had a text message from Carly.

_Sam, _

_Hurry & go 2 the front lobby Spencer will pick u up this is an EMERGENCY!!!_

_- Carly_

"What was that…is something wrong?" Sam didn't answer right away so Freddie took her phone out of her hands. He read it and then they stared at each other, at a loss for words.

"What if," Sam whispered, afraid, "What if Carly is hurt? I tossed pudding at her so when she left, she was mad at me…what if she never forgives me…"

"Sam, I don't think Carly's in trouble- she was able to text you after all." Freddie was the voice of reason.

"So that means…Jake? Jake is the one in trouble?" Sam started feeling an emotion she rarely felt: guilt. What if this was all her fault?

"Sam, don't worry. Everything will be all right. Carly said to go to the lobby; I'll come with you, Spencer can pick us both up. Come on."

Sam Puckett never cried. But sometimes she had teary eyes, which was the case now. She felt like a horrible person. All Jake ever did was like her…and then like Carly…Sam felt that because she was a little upset earlier that he had chosen Carly, she had somehow inflicted some sort of trauma upon Jake.

She didn't realize until she and Freddie were down in the lobby that Freddie was holding her hand. In any other circumstances, her heart would be fluttering and she would be blushing. Right now, it was a comfort.

They saw a taxi pull up with Spencer inside, waving at them to join him. Freddie gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they climbed in.

Everything had made a turnaround so quickly. When she woke up today, she wasn't even on speaking terms with the dork and now she was holding his hand. The thought began to finally register with her. _She was holding Freddie's hand_.

There were so many confusing waves of emotions hitting her right now. After this, she and Freddie were going to have a long talk. She would have to tell him about reading his stupid diary, her jealousy plan with Jake and how it backfired, and, most importantly, how she felt about him.

She had no doubt he felt some sort of caring feeling toward her; he was holding her hand, comforting her.

She took pleasure in the fact that Freddie no longer cared for Carly. But did he care for her?

The mango-strawberry smoothie would probably win as the official iCarly smoothie flavor. Both Jake and Carly endorsed it. Sam realized it was probably better that way. The gray smoothie was hers and Freddie's…even though Freddie hadn't tasted it yet. It symbolized their relationship. Their relationship was in a gray area right now.

Sam smiled; she usually didn't think that deep.

The smile was wiped of her face instantaneously when Spencer told the taxi driver, "To the nearest hospital please, the one about ten miles from Groovy Smoothie." The driver nodded. They pulled away from the curb.

Freddie squeezed Sam's hand once more. And then they sped off in the direction of the hospital…

A/N: Oh! A cliff hanger! So what happened? Who is hurt in the hospital? What is going to happen to Sam and Freddie's relationship once they have their talk? What will initiate this talk? I like coming up with some of the questions for you…lol.

I know Carly was supposed to tell Sam what she read in Freddie's iJournal, but I decided to make that come later on. Yes, I also know Freddie said he'd been over Carly for a long while when it's only been a couple days…he lied…that's explained when he visits Mrs. Totters again.

In the next chapter, the following will (most likely unless I push it into a later chapter) happen:

- Carly will tell Sam what she read in Freddie's iJournal

- Carly will tell Sam and Freddie what happened after she and Jake left

- Freddie will notice his iJournal has been tampered with

- Freddie will notice something…rather interesting…also on his pendrive

- Sam and Freddie will start their talk (notice I didn't say they'd finish it…)

- It will be mostly in Freddie's POV

Please review! Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far...it's also super long: 6,954 words!

By the way, you can thank the following people for my return:

mpkio2 – You are ONLY one who left a review for my latest chapter, chapter 6, of We See the Future. I don't know why everyone says they love i See the Future so much but so little people are reading We See the Future…is everyone waiting until it's done or what? Anyway, thank you for reviewing; you brightened my day when I saw you reviewed. You motivated me to turn on my laptop and just type, type, type away! You are one of my most loyal readers. :)

grnsthnwblck – I want to thank you so much for your support! I really wanted to reply to your PM but you have private messaging disabled so I couldn't respond…check out my profile and you'll be able to find out how to read the first chapter of Several Instants. Please know I haven't been ignoring your message, you really inspired me to finish chapter one of Several Instants. :)

what lurks beneath – Thanks so much for your compliments! I can't wait for your promised reviews. Congrats on graduating! I'll really try my best to update more frequently. When I saw your message, I started planning out this chapter. :)

666REVELASTHEBEAST – When I checked my inbox and saw your message, I overcame my writers' block! I really appreciate your comments about Several Instants; I'm so glad you liked it. I hope to add chapter two up before the end of July. After I replied to your message today, I finished this chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


End file.
